The Story Of Syndra, The Dark Sovereign
by Syndras Little Victory
Summary: Syndra is my favorite champion in League Of Legends - her character, her playstyle, her look, her voice, everything about her inspires me. Her lore is kinda uncreative, so I started to write the story about her life in Runeterra. I wanted to give her more depth, more power and more character, but still Keep her evil, naughty, power hungry persona. It will be a long novel! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Birth

**The Story Of Syndra, The Dark Sovereign**

**Chapter 1: Birth**

To be born with the gift of infinite, growing power, to control everything around you - it all sounds like the gift of a god and grace every person could desire. But what happens when the body and soul of this simple human has the burden of mystical energies, unimagineable strengh and knowledge of a million worlds and is forced to contain it - creating intense emotions, desire and passion that cannot be fullfilled without breaking boundaries that could harm beloved, could destroy cities and errupt an whole solar system. It would not just create a conflict towards others suround them but also an inner conflict between an innocent human being and an ascendant, powerful devinity. The sovereign Syndra is blessed with imense power with birth that is growing day by day ever since.

Syndra was born in Ionia, the smaller continent in Runeterra, an beautiful, temperate place with a colorful landscape, full of nature and life, with the most riches of mana sources than anywhere else in Runeterra. Ionia has nearly no technology and industry. People only live by agriculture, art, music and study of natures magic. The folk of Ionia are people of true inner piece, without desire for earthbound goods and with the longing to seek freedom and balance in all lifeforms, things and thoughts. They are generally held apart from the outside world of Runeterra. People there dont want to get in any troubles or never want to change much - because change brings imbalance.

Before Syndra saw the light of the day, her mother experienced an strange kind of pregnancy. She lived alone, because her husband died in the mountains gathering recources. Syndra´s parents were not very rich due to the fact that their ancestors lived in the dusty mountains, one of the highest places in Ionia. The conditions to live, grow crops or breeding animals was not an easy task. Villages are spread widly in the mountains and it took long trips to gather around for trading. So Syndra´s mother was a really hardworking woman; though she didn´t belive in the balance of everything like most Ionians. She just wanted to get around and work for a good life for her daughter. While she was pregnant, the village in which she lived experiences unusual earthquakes and phenomenons of floating parts of earth around. When Syndra was born, the earthquakes became stronger, but shortly after she was out of her mothers womb, they disappeared.

The first days of Syndra´s childhood has been without any events besides the unusal white hair Syndra was growing over time. Doctors found Syndra healthy as every normal child and could not explain the lose of the hair color.

The children of Ionia are being teached the wisedom and knowledge, writing and math by the hand of traveling monks from a high order of Ionia. These lessons are given to any child, not depending on the wealth of the family. As a very shy child, Syndra was not really noticed among the other children exapt for her hair and her sometimes recognizeable attentiveness. Most of the days, she helped her mother in her daily routine.

One day, at the age of seven, Syndra was found to secretly manipulate several large items after a argument with her mother at a lake she liked to go when she wanted to be alone. Later on, she realised more and more about this abilitie to move objects with simply her will. It didn´t took long for her classmates to find out about this too. At first, they all where impressed and she liked the brief moment of attention, like she never felt before, being very cautious after all, but some of the other children became scared, when she used her power more often and more intense, even on other children, letting them float and being moved. So Syndra stoped using her powers again instantly. The teachers became alarmed. Rumors spread around Ionia and they became storys and scary tales. Syndra´s mother was impressed by her daughters abilities, but told her to keep them secret from now on, explaining her she could get in trouble.

She also told her, to train them secretly, because it would be a blessing of the universe.

Due to the fact that not everywhere in Ionia there is balance in all things, and the were struggles and problems coming from outside of Ionia, the great elders of Ionia ignored the gifted child Syndra for many years. As she grew older, people took more and more distant from Syndra and her mother. Over time, Syndra became a trickster to steal goods and books from travelers and giving herself more knowledge about her homeland by reading scrolls and notes of people passing through her village. She loved being alone and hiding somewhere, so she could read and gaining her knowledge, she also became aware of the wars happening in Runeterra. The battles of Demacia against Noxus. The fight for the Freljord reagion and the struggle auf Piltover and Zaun over the precious mana cristals which empower everything.

At the age of seventeen, Syndra wandered farther away from her village and explored a region of mining these mana cristals. As she came closer to the region, she felt energy rising in her body. It felt for her like she was getting charge with power. For the first time, she felt like everything in a short distance around her was part of herself. Every living thing, every matter and every atom felt like it melt with her body and she could control it buy simpy moving her muscles, and even without exertion. When the charge stoped, she got corious. She sneaked around the mine and noticed to her own fear corpses of ionian miners. Then she got struck from behind and she stumbled. A gang of thiefs were robbing the mines and first she was frightened. But then an urge to fight suddenly struck her and she used her powers to gave in the ceiling of the mine and burry some of the members of the gang under rocks. She ran out of the cave but the others followed her. They didnt realy realise it was Syndra who caused the cave in. Then outside, the urge struck Syndra again. She lifted the other thiefs with her pure willpower and let them float in the air. She somehow felt an satisfaction in using her power, but she could not put her finger on why. She was in danger and it was a self defense reaction. Even her mother told her to keep the power secret, she used it and it was a new experience for her. The thiefs shouted for help in panic, but Syndra kept letting them float over her head and giggled. Then she swirreld them around the place and kept playing with their helpless bodys. After a time she released them, laughed and threaten them to never come back again.

The rumour about that incident spread fast from mouth to mouth in Ionia. People investigated the mine and saw the dead bodys of works and the thiefs.

After a month of this incident, things went in motion. This was the time, when the highest rank of the order of Ionia were sent to Syndra´s village. It was nobody else but Karma, the Enlightened One - the most nobel and powerful person in Ionia. She the advisor and mentor of the Ionian government. She in person took a long road to meet Syndra, because she felt that a great mischief was unfolding. But as the highest of the order of Ionia, she seeked for a neutral and balanced atempt. So she offerend Syndra to move to one of the three great temples of Ionia to be tought about her power. Syndra was pleased to hear, that someone was not afraid of her and her powers and wanted to support her. But it would have meant that she has to leave her home. She talked to her mother before she took any decision.

"Mother. The highest of the order of Ionia is visiting our village. I am leaving. For very long. But I am not sure if I want this." Syndra said in a very apprehensive tone.

"Oh Syndra, my dearest daughter. Finally the chance has come for you to bloom."

Syndra sight: "Am I really ready for this? I am not sure. And you... I wish you could come with me." Her mother smiled.

"Do not question this, it is fate. I am not important, but you are. I rised you for good. Do not let me stand in between you and what you can become! You are ment for greatness!"

"But mother, what if I fail?" Syndra asked.

"You will never fail. The only ones failing are the one, that do not see your potential. Never ever let anything or anyone bond you to a lower existence. I felt it since you were born. Being something special is nothing to be afraid of. Never forget, what is inside you cannot be obstructed. Live up to your potential. What ever you do!" her mother said encouragingly.

"Mother. I am very thankful for what you done for me all the years. Thank you!" said Syndra and bowed before her mother - propably the last time she will ever bow before anyone in her life ever again.

So Syndra was let into the Temple of Balance, one of the three great temples of Ionia, that shalt become her now home. It wasn´t far away from her village, but it was a difficult place to reach. On the way towards the temple, there was a big city called "Kinkou" also known as the City Of Balance. It was a city of culture. Buildings were constructed into giant mountain rocks with waterfalls coming from the springs at the top. It was beautiful and inspiring, with rich nature that Ionias landscape is known for. At arrival she was presented to her new teachers, wise old monks, and she felt a bit unconfortable. She had no idea that the people in this temple had greater respect and even fear of her.

As she entered the halls the first time, everyone gazed on Syndra. She was now a grownup. Syndra had pale white skin, even she was very tall and skinny, she had voluptuous breasts, a thin waist, well trained and strong hips and legs, due to growing up in the mountains and walking long ways around the fields. Her hands are elegant and her fingers are long and spikey. She has smooths, shiney, very long silver white hair and even more bright silver eyes with always sceptical looking eyebrows.

She was wearing a purple, black rope covering her body and a long dress hiding her legs. She is also wearing a black alice band on her head. That dress was given to her by Karma. It had symbols of old ionian runes on it. Syndra didnt realise she was dressed so unique to be recognizeable all time in the temple.

Syndra was introduced into the order of Ionia. Karma stood in front of her, the monks surounding both.

"Syndra. You were brought here to be taught to control the powers you seem to have been given. We never encountered someone like you before and we willing to develope your knowledge, your spirit and this power for the good of all of us. For you, for the order and for Ionia. Are you willing to let your former life behind you and take this journey into inner piece and balance with us?"

Young and ignorant as she was, Syndra became very excited, thinking everyone is supporting her. She felt relieved now to be the center of attention.

"Oh great Enlightened One, I am pleased to be given all your knowledge. Teach me! Teach me so I can reach my full potential! I am feeling the grows of my power every day. It is like a anticipation for something of greatness to me. So glad I am here and it is an honor to me. We can start the lessons right now. I want to know everything! Teach me, oh Enlightened One!"

Karma was nodding. "We will, Syndra, we will. But do not forget to keep your restraint. It will be important for you to not just seek the power and use it, but also to know why you have it and why you are using it. You will stay at this temple for a long time. Everything you need will be whitin these walls. You may not leave this place untill told. Your destination is to become one with the Ionian spirit! Will you let us guide you?"

"I will!" Syndra responded.

And so a time began for her, a time of studying all knowledge about Runeterra, improving and realising what she can do. She learned the theories of diplomacy, politics and warfare, she learned demeanor of the wise, she watched the martial arts of Ionia, she was being teached the omniscients of the stars, she was meditating with Karma for days, getting deeper and deeper insight into her own soul. Over the time, Karma learned that even Syndra was a keen student, she never seem to fully respect the meaning of balance.

Always full of curiousity she soaked up everything new she learned, with haste she tried every recepie, every formular and every tool she got in her hands. She always was fascinated by something, but never questioned the why and why not. She never questened if something was for a good cause or a bad cause. Syndra also never questioned why Karma was her only teacher while the other monks in the temple where never talking to her and mostly meditated in the great hall. She was too eager to let her powers grow more.

The main task Syndra had, were the meditation sessions with Karma. Together they went to Karmas library that had an huge balcony. Together they meditated. Syndra always had visions of her home village while her meditation. It was peaceful. But when the time past and many sets of meditations brought up a new vision to her: She was in her village and everyone was gone. She felt cold and empty for a while. But then there appeared a man. And whenever this man came close to her, her heartbeat rose and she felt aroused. More and more in every vision she had.

In time she even could feel him and she was closer to him than ever. Them man smiled and touched her softly, gave her a gently hug. Syndra felt desire and passion. This visions made Syndra losing her relaxation while meditation very often. Karma felt that and was concerned, but didnt mention it to Syndra.

One year has past, Syndra never left the temple since and she learned a lot in this time. But she felt, that her powers didn´t grew as strong anymore as it used to be. It was yet no concern to her. She already had the power to feel the matter and energy of an entire room suround her. She could move the matter by will, she could freeze it and melt it on an subatomic level if she really concentrated hard.

When the night came around, the city of Kinkou had a festival to celebrate the night of the blood moon, an old legends of Ionia that was told on stage of the pompous theater. The city streets where full of masked and dressed up people, celebrating and having a good time. The were big markets selling sweets and drinks, with pretty lights and lanterns decorating everything. The city was brightened at night by this beauty. From the far, Syndra was watching the happening. Her mentor Karma was not in the temple at this time, so Syndra felt all alone. She could not speak to the other monks, because they were meditating constantly. She gased at the city lights and felt to go out this night. Then, for the first time in a year, she left the temple secretly. Feeling a little thrill doing so, she left silently, dressed in a kimono and tied up hair.

For the fact Syndra grew up in a very isolated village and because she was held in the temple for a long time now, her first stroll outside was making her nervouse but very excited. Very shy she walked among the people dressed up as magical beings, old spirits and dragon like creatures. In the crowd she felt energy hyping her body. At a large pavilion she saw a group of people dancing together to elegant music. Syndra noticed a young man. He was agile, short and with blond hair, had blue eyes and seemed very confident. He was wearing a brown jacket and boots. Syndra was keeping tabs on him untill he noticed her. In this very moment she looked away. Though there were other females around, he got interest in Syndra, walked up to her slowly and stood next to her. After a while he talked to her gently.

"My lady, are you up for a dance? I would gladly take it."

Syndra blushed a bit and lowered her head. Then she quickly looked up again and spoke.

"I have never danced to this kind of music. I am not sure if I should. I do not want to humiliate you."

The young man smiled.

"You never learn if you never try. That is my moto. I am not from around here, so I am not familiar with the dances, too."

"Where do you come from?" asked Syndra.

"I am an explorer from Veloran. I actually come from Piltover. I am on a study travel around Ionia. I really love that country. My name is Ezreal by the way. What´s your´s if I might ask?"

"I am Syndra. I live in the Temple Of Balance and..." Syndra went quiet.

Ezreal looked curous and with a smile into the eyes of Syndra.

"What is it? You can tell me. Every secret is kept savely."

"I am actually not supposed to be here."

"Well that is a shame. I already enjoy your company. So come on, lets try the dance, would we?"

With a bow Ezreal presents his hand to Syndra. Slowly she took it and they went to the dance floor. Both handled the dancing very nice. Syndra enjoyed herself very much. But she felt something strange, an aggresive desire that was unnaturally surounding her body. An inner, lusty voice whispered unrecognizeable things. Her heart beat quickened.

As Ezreal holding her hands for the dance, Syndra suddenly huged him in a romantic way. He reacted very surprised and overwhelmed. Syndra smiled sinister and Ezreal became sceptical. Syndra pushed herself closer to him and Ezreal felt that he became lighter. They both were floating a tiny bit over the ground by Syndra´s powers. The people around them watched confused.

"I really like you, Ezreal." said Syndra in a amorous way.

"Uhm, we barely know each other for several minutes. You are nice, but how can you..."

And suddenly Syndra kissed him on the lips. Ezreal was very confused about this fast atempt. As Syndra wanted to kiss him again, he pushed her back a bit and they both stood on the ground again.

"Hehe, I do not want to sound rude, but this is a bit akward for me."

"What do you mean?" aksed Syndra a bit disappointed.

"I mean, you can´t just kiss a stranger for no reason." giggled Ezreal but still concerned.

"Why? Didn´t you like it..."

"No... I mean, yes... I mean... It was so unexpected and unreasonable. I don´t know you."

Syndra felt unsatisfaction and anger coming up. She shivered and breathed fast. She desired affection.

"Then let us get to know each other!" said Syndra, stood in front of Ezreals and put her arms around his shoulders.

Ezreal took her arms gently and put them down, walking a bit away from Syndra.

"I am really sorry, but this is very unconfortable. You are coming on to me so fast and I was not even considering something romantic. I just wanted to have some fun."

Syndra became angry and with her powers she lifted up Ezreal and smashed him to ground.

"How can you say that? Don´t you want to spend time with me?" Syndra sighed.

"Listen! It is better I leave now. Whoever you are, you frighten me, okay? I thought you seem nice, but you are way to confident in this. I am sorry, I hope you find someone who likes to pleasure you, but I am sure I am not the one you are looking for. Goodbye." said Ezreal and a walked away a bit intimidated.

Syndra just crossed her arms and sighed. People were gazing at her, wondering what just happened.

"What are you looking at?" Syndra screamed.

Then she lifted the pavilion into the air, people got scared and ran away and she let it fall down again. Very saddened she ran out of the crowd and back to the temple. She felt unwanted and confused. She could not control her feelings and emotions. She had unnatural desire for cupidity and intercourse, but that stood in the way of her lack of social experience. She went to her room and cried. The temple was shaking and everyone felt the tremble.

The next day there was an major training session in which Karma, with a lot of protections, let Syndra try a demonstration of an burst of her power. But she didnt realised it at the moment. For the first time Syndra could leave the temple officially just for this training. They went to a quarry and then Karma proceeded with an unusual method:

"Today I want you to focus on something: Anger. Syndra you never showed any sign of outrage ever. I want you to think about something that angers you most." Karma said.

Syndra thought for a while but could not came up with something: "I am sorry, Enlightened One. I fail to think of something. I had a pretty quiet and uneventfully life so far. There is really nothing that could make my angry. The only negative feelings I ever had was lonelyness, fear and sadness. But never rage."

Karma looked sceptical to Syndra: "Syndra, you are my student for one year now. And still you are not trusting me. Why aren´t you honest to me?"

Syndra shrugged: "But, Enlightened One, I am honest."

Karma shouted in a sudden: "Do not trying to fool me. I know your spirit, Syndra. Do not trying to fool me."

Syndra was suprised of the sudden strictness of Karma. She never saw her mentor shouting. Karma was always quiet and composure. "I am sorry, I do not understand."

"Oh, you do understand!", Karma walked closer to Syndra. "We gave you the knowledge no Ionian would ever dream of in their live. You were let into our circle of balance. And what do you do now to insult our affords? You lie to me!" shouted Karma.

"I am not lieing. What do you want from me?"

"I want the truth!"

Syndra got nervous and anxious.

"What truth? Tell me, what truth?"

"Stop acting ignorant. You are a disgrace. You are... a failure!"

Suddenly Syndra began to shatter and all the surrounding matter, too. Syndra shouted loud: "I am not a failure!" and the rocks and stones in the quarry began to float, gaining speed very fast and in an uncontrolable rate, forming a wirrwind. In a sudden, Syndra stretched her arms towards Karma in anger and somehow command all the mass of rocks and stones to fly towards Karma.

It would have burried her alive if not suddenly Syndra screamed in tears and all the mass of rocks and stones stoped instantly before Karma, forming a strange looking round wall around Karma, piled up unnaturally. Syndra was still in control of these rocks forming a large huge pillar pipe. She was trapped like in a deep well. Syndra suddenly floated herself on top of that pillarish pipe and looked down into it, seeing Karma without fear standing still and staring into the the wall of stones. This was also the first moment she used her levitation power on herself. A short time of silence. Syndra was standing in a dominating pose on the edge of the pillar. She shed a tiny tear crawling down her cheek.

Karma asked in a monotone, slow way: "What is the distress in your soul, Syndra?"

Syndra sighed, but then answered with a feigned self confidents, even she was nervous about what just happend. "I am not afraid! I am not a failure! I am strong!"

Another moment of silences. Karma looked up slowly to Syndra and wanted to open her mouth to ask again but were interrupted by Syndra.

"Enlightened One, teach me of the meaning and phenomenon people call 'love'."

Karma looked at her silent. Then Syndra blow the pillar away from Karma freeing her. Her mentor didn´t show any sign of fear of her, nore did she show dissapointment, she just walked away in grace. Syndra was confused and dazzled. She floated for a while in mid air, thinking if what just happend was a test, lesson or some kind of insight of what she wanted.

She also noticed that she felt lingering feelings of desire and pleasure at using her powers, despite it being targeted against her mentor. Was it right to feel like this? And what really was concerning Syndra?


	2. Chapter 2 - Visions

**Chapter 2: Visions**

The next few days, Syndra didn´t leave her room. People got concerned. Thoughtfull she floated around, creating chisel art. She looked out of the window for hours, feeling an emptyness growing in herself. She also got more and more aware of the decrease of her power growth. What was happening to her? She floated out of her window unseen, let herself fly over the mountains into the clouds above the temple. A bit frightened she heard her own voice whispering in her head. It sounded confident, lusty and full of eager.

It whispered "More! I can be so much more!"

She was feeling cold but she didnt stop ascending. The air became thinner. She barely could brease. Her skin started freezing and soon she lost consciousness. Then her vision kicked in again. The vision she has every time she meditates. She felt arousal and her heart was pumping. Then she woke up and realise she was falling to the ground very fast. She paniced and could not feel to grab any matter. The air just blew wildly around her. Very short before the ground, she created enough power to catch herself, yet creating an impact in the earth, leaving a crater. It was in the middle of a field of flowers. Shocked she felt again into unconciousness.

When she opened her eyes, she heard a confident voice asking her if she is fine. Possibly coming from the young woman she saw who was bending over her. That young woman was dressed like a soldier from Noxus, a black and dark brown chain west and black boots, her legs were covered with litte daggers. She had rough white skin, a strong chin, poisen green eyes, a scar ofer her right eye and crimson red, long, wild hair. She was build well and had a confident smile on her face.

"Are you alright there? That must have been an pretty rough fall. A miracle you survived." ask the woman.

Syndra was a bit overwhelmed. The strange woman helped her up. Syndra immediately started walking away in direction towards the temple, but the she got followed.

"Wait, were are you going?" ask the woman.

Syndra still ignored her and kept walking.

"Come on, why you are not talking to me? You are Ionian, right? They told me you guys are calm and sensetive, saw many of yours already. But mute? It can´t be that all you folks are mute. Why don´t you tell me how you did survive that... fall out of nowhere?"

The strange woman took Syndra´s hand to make her move around. She shrucked and a massiv single heartbeat ran through Syndra´s body as she touched her. She made a hectic turn and slightly pushed her with her powers, just a little so she didn´t even realise it.

"Hey, wow, don´t mind me. I am just curious. We are on a diplomatic mission here, so come on, be a bit hospitable, no?" said the woman grining.

Syndra kept walking away being a bit annoyed. The woman giggled briefly and kept persecuteing her.

"I see you are on the way to the Temple Of Balance. If that isn´t a funny coincident. We are on the same way. We are like companions. We are like a fellowship. We are buddies, don´t ya think?"

Then Syndra turned around to her, but she was suddenly gone. Confused she turned back and there the woman was standing in front of her, quietly. Syndra stared frustrated into her eyes. Again that confident smile, almost unbareable. Syndra leaned forward to her and whispered in an angry tone:

"Listen! You have no idea who you are following! I have no means to talk to a stranger. You should leave people alone, especially if your are in a place unfamiliar."

The woman chuckled. "My dearest apologies, Madam. But you litteraly fell into my arms out there on the field. I have never seen this before. Maybe you are an angel sent to me from heaven?"

Syndra made a buffying noise and rose one eyebrow and laughted then.

"I, my fellow friend, welcome you hospitably to Ionia, then land in which I live. So stop messing around with me or anyone! I can see you are coming from the other continent and we know your kind. I would suggest you to turn around and never come back!"

And in a sudden, Syndra stomped on the ground with her foot and launched into the air again, creating a small shockwave that threw the woman to the ground. She just saw her flying away to the Temple Of Balance.

Overwhelmed and utterly amazed she just said to herself "Holy mother of Runeterra, that is one godess walking on earth. The rumors aren´t that figments after all."

She continued her way to the temple with more haste than she had before.

And so Syndra sneaked back into the temple. It was night already. She felt a strange feeling while crossing the yard of the temple. It was like her body suddenly became heavier. Or was it more like her muscles became weaker? It was strange to her, she did suddenly realise while she was outside, all of her powers became easier to use for a while. Silently she sneaked into the temple, everyone seem to be asleep. She was close to her room and to be undetected. But then she heard Karmas voice in the far:

"You left?"

Syndra stoped moving and followed the voice of Karma. She was in her room, sitting in a meditating pose with closed eyes. Syndra came closer to her.

"You left." said Karma again, this time in a moralizing tone.

Syndra did not felt like responding. But after a brief silence she did.

"I flew. Like an eagle. I flew today."

Karma made no sign of movement or showed any impression. Then nobody said anything for a while.

"Enlightened One..." said Syndra in a slightly concerned tone.

Karma whispered: "What is the distress in your soul, Syndra?".

Syndra became nervouse.

"Enlightened One. I did something no man in Runeterra ever did before. I flew! Like an eagle!".

"Syndra! You are not trusting me."

Syndra sighed: "You do not understand. I am born to use these powers. They are part of me! Why are you so concerend when I am exploring them! You told me you want to teach me and help me develope my power. But in the past few days you are acting so reticent towards me. You even shouted at me! Made me feel like I am worthless!"

Karma stood up slowly and opened her eyes.

"Syndra! You need to realise, you are my abandonment. You have powers that are beyond my control. And I am concerned... no, I am afraid your soul will be crushed by these forces!"

Syndra shaked her head.

"But Enlightened One, dont have this sorrow. I am your greatest student. I can control my powers!"

Karma got an serious expression in her eyes.

"But these powers are controled by your emotions, by your desires and passions. Your heart is stronger than your mind."

"My mind is more than clear. And it tells me that I am missing out on something. I need your blessing. I need you to tell me that I can go and use my powers outside these walls."

"You are not ready, Syndra!"

"Why not? There is not much more I can learn here. It is all grey theorie! I want to see the world. I want to show the world what I am capable of. I want to give purpose to my powers and myself. Purpose!"

Karma was more and more concerned.

"It is my responsability if you and your power change Ionia to the worse. You need to realise this. People will fear you. Or they will blindless follow you. Some will be hunting you and kill you!"

Syndra became impatient.

"People fear what they do not understand! I want to experience more than what you can give me! I want to explore! I want to meet people! I want to dance, run and fight! I want to be known, I want to be seen. I want to be hated. I want to be loved!"

Karma closed her eyes with her hands and interrupted Syndra.

"You do not know love. It is passion. It is desire. It is lust what you feel. It is not love."

Syndra became sulky.

"You may be my mentor, but you are not my misstress. You do not know how things from my perspective. I feel more than you can ever imagine. I feel everything around me, like it is part of my body, part of my soul. And everything whispers to me. You do not know how that feels."

Karma sat down again.

"You are not allowed to leave."

Syndra snickered. "I will not leave untill I get your blessing."

Then she went to her room in a hasty movement. Frustrated she destroyed her chisel art with the force of her will and threw herself in bed sobbing. She felt suddenly tired and weak and began to sleep.

The next morning was the start of a bright sunny day. Syndra noticed that Karma was not in the temple anymore. Syndra went to the balcony to meditate again. Ever since her visions she got while meditation changed to that arrousing phantasy, she could never wait for her next session. She was not meditating for inner peace or balance, she was lucid dreaming. Her phantasies became more and more coquettish and lusty. Suddenly she was interrupted in her meditation. It was the strange noxian woman she met yesterday, hanging on the edge of the balcony. Surprised Syndra asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to give my fallen angel a little visit." she responded with a smirk.

"You are not allowed in here. How did you came past the guards in the yard?"

The woman laught loud out.

"Listen, it is time to introduce myself. I am Katarina Du Couteau, I am assasine and commander of the Noxian Elite Force. We are currently on an very boring mission to guard our ambassador here in Ionia. He is right now meeting your Enlightened One. With an arms presentation. Totally formal. Pretty uninteristing political stuff, if you ask me."

Syndra became again nervous around the woman, but somehow she liked her, though she didnt wanted to get more in trouble with Karma, so asked her to leave.

"You are really not allowed in here, so I have to ask you to leave. You are disrupting my meditation session."

Katarina laughted again in an sarcastic tone.

"Aw, come on! Meditation? This is all what you guys do around here? I know what you are capable of, so why you waste your time sitting around thinking about what could be, if you can live it now?"

"What are you alluding to?" Syndra´s interest awoke.

Katarina said with a slightly tempting voice: "I am pretty sure they dont let you out here often. So what do you say we head into the woods over there and go hunting?"

Syndra was a bit surprised.

"Hunting? But I dont..."

Katarina slowly touched her hand and pulled her up.

"We will be back before anyone finds out, alright, angel?"

And Syndra was willing to accompany her full of excitiement.

They both strolled into the nearest forest. Katarina was an very agile and aware soldier. Syndra grew fond of her appearance very fast. The deeper they went into the forest, the more enticing they both acted to each other. They spotted a deer at a large oak tree.

"Watch this. There is a target for our hunting. I will show you now how i take down this deer within seconds. He will not even have a glimse of a chance to escape me." said Katarina lordly.

"Are you really going to hurt it?"

"Yes, of course. It is in our nature to eliminate the weaker creatures.".

And in no time she hasted to the deer with extreme speed and cut its throat. The deer made a pitifully moarn when it died. Syndra hold her hands in front if her mouth and was terrified a bit, it was a new experiences to see an innocent living creature die.

"You see, it was easy for me. Now imagine how I do this to my enemy humans in the field of battle. Nobody can escape my deadly blades."

"But it wasn´t aware of you trying to kill it. How could it have escaped if not out of pure instinct?"

Katarina giggled. "Of course, that´s why it is a lower life form. Nature gave us the intelligent and power to eliminate the weak. It´s the circle of life. Only the strong survive. That is the sagacity we Noxians live for! That´s why our people are the strongest and mightiest. We weed out the weaks and strengthen the powerful."

Syndra was not just overwhelmed by Katarinas words, but also by her confident and she was spurred by her body. The affection to Katarina seem to let her energy flow through her body and a riseing gain of power.

"Now you give it a try." said Katarina to Syndra as in the far another wild deer appeared.

"Pardon me? I am not capable of doing this. I cannot kill an innocent animal." stuttered Syndra.

Katarina laught loud out and confident.

"Oh my dear fallen angel. You can fly through the air like a godess, but you cannot hurt a poor harmless animal? Haha, oh you are so restraining yourself."

"I am not restraining myself!" said Syndra outraged.

"I just see no purpose in killing this deer!" Katarina laught again and tickled Syndra´s chin.

"Angel, this is not about purpose. It´s about life! This is life! Runeterra is a place where only the strong survived. Have you ever been outside of Ionia? Your people think everything is free and balanced and nice. But it´s not!"

Katarina shouted loud. "Its a lie! This world is all about power, strengh and survival. There are wars going on out there in the world you cannot imagine. If people would not be strong, you would be overrun by the brutal nature itself already!"

The deer in the far came closer. It was actually the male partner of the dead deer. It started running towards them both aggresivly. Katarina hold Syndra´s shoulders and whispered to her.

"See. It is coming for you. It wants vengences. It want´s you dead. Are you going to have mercy? Or are you going to be strong?"

Syndra started screaming in fear and rised her hands. She lifted the deer and let it float in the air. Again she got aroused and energetic by using her powers.

"Come on, give it the grace-shock! You can do it, angel!" motivated Katarina in her bloodlust.

And Syndra crused the inner organs and sceleton of the deer with just forming her hand to a fist. The deer instantly died. Then she let it fall to the ground. She stared emotionless on her victim.

"That´s the spirit. Ha ha! You are one amazing powerful maid! Wohooo!"

Katarina hugged her and lifted her up.

"See how it feels? It´s pure strenght! And we could really use someone like you in Noxus! You are perfect."

Syndra still was staring emotionless, this time into the eyes of Katarina. Her eyes began slightly to glow with purple lightings in her irises. She floated over her new found friend and observed her. Katarina just gave her the confident smile. Syndra felt an urge of lust. She felt like kissing the woman in front of her. Her visions became daydreams. Slightly aroused she switfly flew close to Katarina and touched her head with her hands. They just stared at each other and Katarina was a bit stumped.

"What? What are you doing?" asked Katarina.

Then Syndra kissed her briefly. Again Katarina put a smirk on his mouth. Syndra fondled Katarinas face softly and then kissed her with full passion. Katarina didn´t turn down this moment, even she found it really akward. She felt Syndra´s toung in her mouth stimulating every of her senses. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. Syndra lifted her with her power and they floated in the air, kissing intensely. Syndra´s heart was pumping and she felt an imense grow of her powers. Her body was electrifized and every muscle in her body was stained.

The earth on the ground started to shake. Katarina enjoyed the kissing too, but she suddenly felt struck by an heavy force in her body, seeming to lose control over her muscles briefly in little spurts. She felt that Syndra moved her body on her will. Katarina suddenly felt really unconfortable, because she could not stop touching Syndra´s body in an indecent matter. She forced her to glide over her breasts, torso and crotch, while touching the same on Katarinas body herself. Katarina was trying to struggle against it, but even her strengh could not stop Syndra was litteraly misstreatening her sexually while flying in the air. Syndra felt arosed and ecstatic, she started to moan heavyly and giggling maniacly. Whenever Katarina felt shortly regaining control over her muscles she screamed to Syndra, treatening her to stop what she was doing. Syndra was already forcing Katarinas body to undress her while she was undressing Katarinas. Angry Katarina took her last strength and while a brief moment when she gained back the control over her body at least above her neck she hastely struck her forehead against Syndra´s head, knocking her out. Both were falling to the ground.

In panic Katarina was breathing heavyly. She was outraged about what just happened, even a bit in fear. Syndra recovered very fast from the knockout. Trembling walked Katarina backwards from Syndra´s direction and shout.

"What the hell was that? What did you do to me? Are you insane? You kind of a nyphomanic psycho?"

Syndra laid on the gras nestled with a kinky smile. She was still breathing aroused.

"That was overwhelming." she whispered. "Give me more of that, please!" she mewed.

She rose and walked slowly towards Katarina. But she backed off every time Syndra came closer.

"No, leave me alone! You are lunatic! No wonder they locked you away in that temple! People warned me and they were right. You are witch! A nasty, crazy witch!"

Angry showed Syndra her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Do not call me a witch, wimp!" while she lifted large piles of earth off the ground and let it float over Katarina.

"If you are not willing to give me the pleasure I deserve... I need to weed out the weakly! Hahaha!"

Reflexively, Syndra curled and uncurled her fist, causing energy to collect and dissipate in her hand. Katarina could still not comprehend what happened. She felt weak and was afraid to be dominated by Syndra. So she threatened.

"You will regret that! Your people will die, you will suffere pain you can not imagine! Believe me, this land is pleagued with disgusting human beings! You are unholy! But you will be cleansed in fire! Mark my words!"

Hurried she reached for one of her blades on her trousers and threw it towards Syndra. She just stoped the blade from flying and threw it be at her without moving a finger. She started running in panic as fast as she could. Syndra threw the piles of earth in her directions, but didn´t really aimed for her. Then she striped over her hands and sighed amused.

"I feel so alive! So alive! Thank you, stranger, for showing me, what I am capable of! I am a warrior of Ionia!"

Syndra let an apple from one of the trees float to her and and bit into it. Elegantly she floated through the woods back to the temple.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unleashed

**Chapter 3: Unleashed**

Joyfully Syndra floated up the stairs to the Temple Of Balance. Again, when she entered the yard, she felt her body heavy and her powers weakening. It made her feel upset and sceptical about her mentor and the monks. She was very much sure that it was Karma and the monks that are restraining her powers, so she wanted to confront Karma about it. She seeked her in the great hall, but Karma was not back again. Only the other monks were meditating silently in the edges of the hall, like always. Curious she investigated the throne which belonged to Karma, were she always sat to discuss political issues or gave diplomatic advice. It was made out of silver and had the iconic symbol of Ionia on its back - the two dragons of Ionia, formed like a Ying-Yang symbol.

Behind the throne there was a closet locked. Syndra easiely broke the lock and opened it. Inside she found a dress made of black suede, with a solid belt, rivets and plates for shoulders. Additional there were black armguards. It was an armored dress for battle. Swingful ripped Syndra the clothing from her body and let it float around the air making her standing naked in front of the closet. Then she dressed herself in the armored battle-dress. Delightful she danced around the hall. Then she got confortable on while placeing herself laying crosswise over the throne, letting herself being relaxed. She heard footsteps coming close. The big door of the great hall opened and Karma walked in with two of the highest rank samurais of Ionia.

Karma walked closer to Syndra, who just gave her a welcoming grin. Karma, with an dead serious expression in her face spoke to Syndra.

"I was sitting on that chair for over 40 years now. I was giving advices to all of Ionias people. I had to made the toughest decisions in this hall, I had to take the burden of many lifes while faceing guilt and remorse. And in that dress I fought for my people against struggle from outside. I saw many people die in battles cruel you can never imagine. I restored piece for our people and got appointed to the Enlightened One in this battle dress."

Karma was giving a gase of concerne. Syndra just smiled cheeky.

"Oh Enlightened One, I just wanted to see things from your point of view. I wanted to understand why a mentor would holding back her own apprentice."

Syndra paused and her expression changed to an bitter one.

"Is it because I am concerned about my student? Is it because I am disappointed with my student? Or is it because I envy my student? Why is it the oh wise and smart Enlightened One would deny her most gifted prodigy student her way to devinity?" asked Syndra sarcasticly and slightly angry.

"Syndra, you still wount see it. You still wount use your mind. I know you left the temple again and you are trying my patience more and more over the last few days. And now you are dishonoring me by wearing one of my preciousness pieces of memory. Don´t you have any respect?"

"Of course I have respect for you, oh Enlightened One!"

Syndra shouted and stood up.

"You tought me so much over the past month. And nothing is more important to me than getting your blessing!"

Karma asked concerned.

"How can I give you my blessing if you do not listen to me! I know what happened today. You think I am a fool? I have my eyes everywhere and you got in trouble with a Noxian commander. I can´t even express how shocked I am about how deeply you got obsessed and controlled by your emotions! How can I give you my blessing if you have no respect for life and balance? You don´t listen to me anymore!"

Syndra started floating over Karma and whispered snarling.

"How can I listen to you if you are lieing to me?"

Karma went silent in an instant. She knew Syndra is not to be outwitted. Syndra spoke in an confident tone.

"I know you were restraining me, but I will forgive you! There is about to be trouble in Ionia. That Noxian commander threatened us all. There will be an attack on our beloved homeland. This is not an friendly diplomatic visit. This is an invasion. Enlightened One, we have to do something. You need to let me handle the menace of Noxian military."

Syndra took Karmas hand and folded her hands around them. She looker her in the eyes with full motivation.

"I can lead Ionia to savety, to glory and to might! Together we can!"

Karma turned away in disgusst and shouted.

"Never! You cannot interfere with the outside! Yet you do not realise the means of your powers, Syndra! It´s a downfall to our peace! You are capable of things no human being should be! We will turn Runeterra against us, if you try to use your power to solve political problems!"

Syndra pouted.

"I am not a threat! I am in full control of my powers - if you just let me!"

Karma and Syndra sighed and went into silent.

Suddenly, there was a loud noice from outside. It was a horn that was blown in alarm. Something happened down the villages. A third samurai ran up the stairs towards the temple and opend the doors in haste. He alarmed Karma, that there was an attack. And several should follow.

"Syndra, I have to leave again and stand by the troops. You stay here at the temple now and take meditation sessions till I come back!"

Syndra shook herself annoyed.

"You are expecting me to stay here and ignore everything that´s happening outside? You seriously want to risk everything? You want me to hide from these powerless weaklings to come? What if they reach this temple? You want me to not fight then, too?"

Syndra asked.

"Yes! Even if everyone in here dies, you shall not interfere with the outside." shouted Karma.

Syndra went quiet. Karma turned around to her guards and was about to leave. Then Syndra walked towards them. Karma turned around again and shouted.

"No! You are not leaving! That is an order! Syndra, you stay!"

Syndra shaked her head.

"I am not letting you do this alone! I will prove myself!"

Karma shouted.

"You already did enough! You will stay!"

Then Syndra started floating and crossed her arms in a dominating pose.

"Well, you seriously trying to stop me? The question is. what are you going to do to stop me? Don´t you realise I am the one here with powers unimagineable?"

Syndra laughted kinky. Karma started to shiver in fear, but not because of Syndra, more because of what is going to happen next.

"Syndra, please, don´t force me to do this. I don´t want to do this..."

Syndra laught. "Seems like you have to do it."

Syndra stretched out her arm and started to let Karma float.

"Now get out of my way, my dearest mentor."

Without expecting it, Syndra suddenly felt her powers weakening. The monks meditating were simultaniously praying an ancient language. The walls of the hall suddenly started glowing blue and mana cristals starting to appear in the walls. Syndra fell to her knees. More and more of her power seem to get damped down. She almost lost all control over it. Completly shocked about what was happening she screamed in panic, waving her hands around.

Ever since Syndra entered the temple one year ago, the monks task began, it was an uninteruppted spell that was draining and weaking Syndra´s growth of power. It had to be maintained constantly, day and night. Combined with a cluster of mana cristals embedded into the temple walls, they could use all their concentration to chain Syndra´s powers. She now felt it clearly. They tricked her and now they all use their inner strength to stop her ability to use these powers any further. It was getting harder for each monk every time, but more and more volunteered.

Karma explained. "I am so sorry that this has to happen, Syndra. You have to hear the truth: We took all of our knowledge and abilities to find a way to stop you from becoming more powerful. This is a rune prison, a mighty constalation of pure energy and permanent inner balance. These monks never spoke to you, never tought you or even showed a part of attention to you, because all her strenght flows into this magical prison. You need to be caged, Syndra."

"What are you doing to me? Stop it!"

Syndra screamed in anger. Karma slowly stroke over Syndra´s head and whispered with remorse.

"It hurts my heart that I have to do this to a being of Iionia. You will stay here forever. You can have a fullfilling live of wisedom and inner piece in these walls. But you never can use your powers again, ever. Because inside of you, there is an innocent little girl that will be consumed by an devinity with the power do control everything and pull the world into darkness. I am sorry, Syndra. I am so sorry" said Karma with a tear on her cheeck. Then she kissed Syndra on her forehead.

Suddenly Syndra grabbed Karmas arm, stood up and throw her to the ground.

"You may sustrain my godly powers, but you cannot bound my body´s strengh!"

Syndra clenched her fists.

"Stand up and fight me, or release me now!" she shouted.

"I will not fight you, Syndra."

"You are already doing it! And I will fight back!"

Aggresivly she took swings and kicked but Karma always dodged her elegantly. Syndra was full of rage. Karma could not calm her down. Syndra was throwing all the porcelain and decoration in the room. She vandalized everything she could get her hands on, just to channel her frustration. The monks could not do anything because they where deep in her meditation to keep Syndra´s powers from comeing back.

Karma had no chance but to shut down Syndra, because she was phsyically stronger. So Karma took a strange looking white mask out of her pocket. It had red tears coming out the eyes, it glowed and Karma hold it over her face.

"Syndra! You will now obey me! I warned you but my patiences found an end! I will banish you into your room till I return!"

And with a magical force, the air around Syndra heated up and her body engulfed into small flames. Syndra screamed in pain untill she finally collapsed and lost her consciousness. One of the guards of Karma brought Syndra to her room. The other guard was nobody else but Master Yi, the best swordsman of Ionia. He was well known for the perfection of is fighting style. He said concerned to Karma.

"It has begun. They say you cannot cage a tiger and expect that it will never turn against it´s warden."

Karma went into deep sorrow.

"She is not a tiger. She is an vulcano that grews it´s veins of destructive lava more and more over the land. And no dams will stop it! You have to travel to Valoran, inform the Institute Of War. They have to erect a rune prison around Ionia. Dark days are coming to us. We need to be prepaired."

Karma and the samurais were leaving the temple to investigate the noxian attacks.

After a dilusional dream where she just floated into dark space, Syndra slowly woke up in her room with small parts of burned skin and heavy pain. Someone was bending over her. It was a strange woman. She was at least three feet taller than any avarage person, had blue tained skin, long braided white hair, a horn growing out of her forehead and the legs of a goat. It was Soraka, the starchild, dabing Syndra´s wounds. She had a soothing voice and talked to Syndra as she opened her eyes.

"There, take rest, you had a rough day."

Syndra was still confused by the burning pain.

"Who are you? Where are Karma and the monks?"

Soraka smiled and slipped carefuly over Syndra´s forehead.

"Don´t you worry about them. I will heal your wounds, but I only can do that when you relax."

Syndra didn´t felt like doing anything so she just kept laying on her bed and let Soraka heal her wounds. Yellow sparkles came out of Sorakas hands and Syndra sensed them like a neverending field of flowers.

After a while Syndra rose up and took a deep sigh. She felt her powers gone. The last time she felt like this was as a child. Then she looked up to Soraka that was standing in the other corner of the room observing her.

"What is the distress in your soul, Syndra?" the unicorn lady asked.

Syndra didn´t answer, she was too upset.

"My apologies. You do not need to answer my silly question."

Soraka said shy. After a brief silence Syndra gave her a short glance of curiousity. Then Soraka asked.

"If I could fullfil you one wish, what would this be?"

Syndra purred a little "I want to be unchained."

Soraka laughted with a bit awe.

"Think about what would happen. Would you use your power for good or for evil?"

Syndra closed her eyes and frowned.

"I would use them for myself."

Soraka then respond serious. "But wouldn´t that be selfish? Why wouldn´t you use it for the good of others?"

"Bcause it does not matter. People are not good or evil. People are just people."

Soraka watched every emotion in Syndra´s face.

"You really think people are the same? You really think people are ... in balance?".

"All people are selfish. I have powers the world has never seen before and for that I am getting imprisoned! I want to change the world and they wount let me. I want to give, but they dont want to receive!"

Syndra rammed her fists against the wall.

Soraka thought briefly.

"I once was a devine, too. And I wanted to use my powers to enrich others. But be doing so, I lost everything I had. I lost my devinity, I lost my loved ones and I lost my soul."

Syndra was bewildered.

"Is that true? Then who are you?"

"I am Soraka, the starchild. I was the godess of growth and healing. But I helped a man to become a monster of harm and death. Then I got punished by the gods and bound to a life on earth."

Syndra open her eyes wide.

"I remember! Karma tought me about you. Your tale is a legend!"

Soraka bow before Syndra.

"Yes, and I came to show you, power is not everything, even if you use it for the good."

Syndra walked up and down in her room shaking her head.

"But I cannot bare this life in a golden cage!"

Syndra grabbed Sorakas hand and started crying.

"I look into myself and I see these magnificent powers. It´s like an universe in my soul telling me to rise! Telling me I can be more. So much more! I can´t take this desire being exerted!"

Soraka became concerned. Syndra took Sorakas hands and placed them around her own neck.

"You asked me for my wish. The truth is: I wish that you end my life! I cannot bear this any longer. Eather me and my powers are free, or they end forever today, disappearing into oblivion!"

Soraka startled and took a step away from Syndra.

"No. This is a wish I cannot fulfill. My purpose is not to end life, it is to preserve life!"

Syndra sreamed desperatly.

"You have a purpose but I do not, bound to these walls and restrained forever!"

She ran out of the room into the great hall and Soraka followed her. Syndra stood in front of the door to the outside. The monks around still casting the spell that stoping Syndra´s power. Soraka touched Syndra on her shoulder.

"Look around you, Syndra. They are not imprisoning you. They are trying to enlighten you. You left this place two times. You abused their trust two times. Do you really think you should do it a third time?"

Syndra turned around to Soraka.

"They could have killed you already if they wanted to. Think about it. Karma only want to keep you here for your own good. To protect you. From yourself."

Again Syndra shed a tear.

"I need to leave. And never come back! This is the only way."

Soraka went into deep sorrow.

"Please, do not leave."

Syndra briefly looked into the eyes of Soraka and then turned back to the door. As she was touching the door, she felt an field of energy holding her back, like an invisibile, spiritual wall. She knocked against this field several times and started to become frustrated.

"Let me go, please!" she said with an angry tone.

Soraka sighed.

"We cannot let you, Syndra. You know that."

Syndra started to pound more and more against the wall. Her temper started to rise and she breathed quicker.

"I decided to leave. I want to leave. I cannot be bound to this place anymore!"

Soraka just stood there and shaked her head. Syndra stomped on the ground with her foot. She started to shout through the hall.

"Listen! I have enough of your manipulations! You don´t let me live. You don´t let me die! You just want to tease me and torture me!"

Soraka slowly began taking steps away from Syndra as she went angrier and angrier. Then Syndra hold Sorakas head with her hands violently and pressed her lips against Sorakas. Completly overwhealmed Soraka could not defend herself. Syndra threw herself literally on Soraka and twined around her.

"Unchain me!" she screamed loud with an echo in the halls.

Then she let go of Soraka and stood still. She flexed every muscle in her body, feeling slowly her powers returning. Her entire body was strained and she was trying to locate the mana cristals in the wall and then shattered them. Soraka shriek in panic. Syndra´s powers grew every second rapidly. The monks woke from their meditation, losing all control over the chains for Syndra´s might. Syndra moaned loudly as she felt all her powers again and more - all the powers she would have grown if she was never chained by the order.

"Yes! I can feel it again! I am free!"

Soraka ran to her and hold her hand.

"No, Syndra, no! You must resist the call of these powers! They will consume you!"

Syndra´s eyes began to glow in a purple fire. She shoved Soraka to the ground and laughted.

"Never again will I ignore my inner voice. I will show Ionia my true potential! As long as I live I will never let go of this blessing! My strenght will grow without limitation!"

Soraka shaked her head in desperation. Syndra started floating into the outside, smahsing the door open on the way. She took a deep breath and looked into the setting sun. Her power was begging to be exercised. Then she shouted loud into the valley.

"Behold, Ionia! I am free and I will rule the days to bring true power to our land, our people and our lifes!"

And with these imperial words she flew towards the neares city of Ionia, searching for Karma and the noxian troops.


	4. Chapter 4 - Encounter

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

The people of the city Kinkou remember that day as the hidden strike of treachery. The noxus troops where hiding in smaller regions in the mountains of Ionia, small groups surrounding the city. They attacked from all sides, it was an unexpected battle the people of Ionia had to fight. Karma and her highest rank of ionian soldiers gathered in the city center. Some streets have been already claimed by noxian troops. People were scared and hid into their homes. But not only the enemy troops concerned the people. There was also the mysterious being that hovered over their houses observing. At a market place, were people entrenched, Syndra appeared and watched everyone with an sinister smile. The people bowed to their knees as they saw her and whispered to each other.

Syndra shouted.

"Are you people afraid?"

Nobody answered.

"I asked you again! Are you people afraid?"

Some of the people confiremed and answered with a yes.

"Do not be afraid, fellow Ionians. I will conquer our city back from the invaders! Your saviour has come! I will take your fear and bring in to the noxian betrayers!"

And so Syndra let the ground shake to show her dominance and flew along.

At the outer parts of Kinkou Karma and her elite guards were already in the battle with the troops of Noxus. There were bulky meele fighters with axes and swords, there were archers and canoniers. Ionian citizens built up a wall, to block incoming hails of lit arrows. The combat took long time, with the Ionian always in the defense. There also were Katarina, commanding the troops. She always shouting demotivating phrases into the crowd: "Give us the city, Ionia! Noxus demands the power that lies within it!" Then the ionian guards went into the offensive. A wild battle started and a lot of fire was created by canons.

Karma fought with two spikey, razorsharp fans. She moved elegantly and nimble through the enemy lines untill she reached Katarina. The confident leader of the troops called all her soldiers back from Karma to duel her.

Karma demanded: "Leave our land! This is the last warning!"

"Are you threatening me? In that dress? Don´t you realise we are just toying with you? First you think we are on a friendly ceasefire. Then you believe you have a chance versus us. And to be honest, your third and worst missstep will even come sooner as you think!"

Karma attacked Katarina without affection and pure concentration. Slowly the ionian guards got pushed back more and more. They were losing the cities lanes after lanes. Then suddenly, as Karma stumbled, Katarina was about to cut her head off with her giant knifes, the earth began to shatter and everything became gravitiyless. A good bunch of people on the place lost their feet and started floating in the air. The ones not effected in the area took a big step away. Karma, Katarina and some of the ionian and noxian soldiers were trapped in a small wirrlwind of power. It was Syndra, entering careless and relaxed. Karma watched her concerned, whereas Katarina just set on an evil grin.

Syndra shouted.

"Look at you poor souls. Trying to fight each other with their weak bodys and porous weapons. But these shenanigan are over for you! Not it is my time to play!"

With a hard push, Syndra slammed the ionian and noxian soldiers to the ground. Then she floated to Karma and Katarina. Karma said in an concerned tone.

"Syndra! I am sorry! I am sorry what we did to you. I will give you all what you want, but please, dont barge in this fight! Let us down and leave, please!"

Syndra giggled as she let Katarina and Karma hover closer to each other.

"It is too late now. The time has come for me to take command of my life."

She shouted loud out: "And command of all of your lifes, too!" Then she laughted maniacly.

"There, there, look who found true strength!" said Katarina as she was given a kinky look from Syndra.

"Don´t even get any idea! The time for your people is over now! You are trying to bruise my people - so I will bruise yours! You never get this city!" said Syndra.

Katarina responded laughting: "Do not threaten Noxus! ...oh and by the way, it is not the city we want. It is you!"

And suddenly a huge ammount of arrows where flying fast towards Syndra from far away. It was a thousand of arrows that Syndra could not control at once. One arrow would hit for sure, no way to avoid it. And she suddenly felt like everything moving slowier around her. An tiny distance before the arrows would have hit an magic shield around Syndra, Karma and Katarina blocked all the incoming hail of arrows at once. They stopped like flying against a giant bowl made of massiv glas. It was a shield created by Karma.

Syndra was paralyzed for a short moment realising what just happened. She looked to Karma without her eager she had a second ago. Then Katarina shouted.

"Damn this! Now I am seriously pissed off! Bombardment!"

From the far, giant catapults threw massiv rocks into the air. Every soldier and ionian citizen ran immediately. But not Katarina. She didn´t fear death! The first massiv rock colided with the shield Karma created, breaking it into thousand little pieces via impact. Syndra threw herself and the other two to the ground. The rocks were about them all. But Karma shouted to Syndra.

"Do something! Now!"

So Syndra woke up from her numbness and stretched her fist in the air. Her power blasted the rocks into several large pieces, going down next to Syndra and the others.

Since she was incredible fast, Katarina took advantage and ran out of Syndra´s range of power cursing at both. Then suddenly a group of noxian soldiers on horses rode towards them. Again Karma was in deep fear of dieing. Fearful she embraced Syndra´s body to find hold.

"By force of will!"

Syndra screamed standing in a dominant pose against the incoming horde and created a shockwave that threw the horses and soldiers into the air. After a brief delay, Syndra formed her hand like she was holding an invisible object. She whispered to Karma surprised and discovering something new :

"Look at this! There is something between the world. If feel it, like it is a cave behind a waterfall. It´s between the matter, someone just need to see it."

Syndra´s eyes where glowing with purple fire. She formed her hand like she was crusing something with it. As she opened her hand again, dark, purple dust appeared, spinning and forming a sphere that then solified. Syndra observed this strange sphere and then let it fall to the ground. It was massiv and heavy even it was so tiny insignificant. Then she created more of these spheres out of her hand. She could speed up these spheres so fast that it turned into a bullet, penetrating hardest material. She littlerally shoot every soldier floating in the air, killing them in an instant, groaning and giggling while doing so. Then freed the horses and floated with crossed arms over the dead soldiers. Syndra took a deep breath. Using these powers made her feel so incredible. Karma looked at her with great concerne. Syndra shouted in anger to Karma.

"And this is what you always kept from me! The ability to change the turn of battles. To change lifes. To change fate itself!"

Karma went ho her knees, closed her eyes and stoped moving. Syndra just left her alone and went back into the city. Karma then was calling after her from the far:

"I wish you could understand! I wish you would forgive me!"

Euphoricly Syndra did soar over the city, clearing every incoming wave of soldiers in the street. Because the attackers where always small groubs, it was an easy task for her to lift them up and burst them with dark matter. She became a berserk, flying with an beastly laughter over the houses of the city, rising heavy objects and threwing it after the defensless Noxus soldiers. Whereever Syndra appeared, people were bowing in respect. Syndra was yet so angry that Karma and the monks did not let her go earlier. She could not see what could have been so terrible about it. Syndra flew to the highest building of the city and looking above all the things she is in control now.

She screamed loud and dominant.

"This power is mine to control!"

Then at the horizon, she smoke rising in the mountains. All her lust for power was suddenly gone, because a great thought of concern went through her head. With urgency Syndra flew towards the mountains and her home village. The flight took her a while and when she came closer to the mountains, her mood became more and more distressed. She was back at her village she grew up, but everyone was gone. Noxus troops destroyed every home and killed everyone. Syndra became more and more desolated. As she came closer to the house she and her mother lived in, her heart started beating in fear. She trembled as she landed in front of the entrance. It was quiet. No sign of destruction or vandalism. Syndra slowly opened the door. Careful she walked around looking. Then she saw her mother in a room that was completly demolished. She was lieing on the floor not moving. Syndra ran towards her and hold her tight. She didn´t breathe. She was dead.

Syndra kneeled in front of her mother for a long time, shedding tears and falling into deep sorrow. She screamed loudly after her mother. Then she was quiet for a while. Her heart started beating very fast. She felt fury in her soul and anger coming up fast and faster. With a loud roar she spread out her arms and instantly blewing the walls of her old home with imense force. The whole building was blown into all directions. Without hessitation Syndra flew back to the Temple Of Balance.

Karma and her monks were already awaiting her, as if they would have known what will happen all the time. They were ready for Syndra´s return. Full of anger Syndra crashed the doors open. Soraka was also there, kneeling with folded hands. Syndra shouted long, filled with pain.

"Why?!"

Syndra lifted Karma into the air, strangling her neck.

"Why did you caged me? I could have prefented this all! Why?"

Everyone was silent and did not move. Then Syndra threw Karma to the ground.

"You want to know how that feels? I will show you! I will teach you!"

And Syndra lifted all the monks in the room and smashed them against the walls, again and again, even though they died already to the impact. She painted the walls with their blood.

"I will take from you what you took from me! You are not a great Enlightened One! You are nothing but a coward and a liar! I hate you!"

Syndra shouted with glowing eyes. She formed dark spheres around her. They where dangerously rotating around Karma, ready to smash her into pieces.

"Please, don´t harm her!"

Soraka shouted and threw herself in front of Karma.

"Please! She was your mentor! She tought you everything! She would die for you! You are her most

precious."

Soraka said. Syndra yelled in anger and let the dark spheres stop in front of Karmas forehead like she was holding a gun to Karmas head.

"You have no claim to live anymore. You killed my mother!"

Karma was in inner balance and didn´t show any emotion. She just had her eyes closed waiting for her death. Soraka cried.

"I beg you on my knees, please spare her! Please! I will grant you one wish, but please let her live. I be in your dept, Syndra, but please do not take her life!"

Syndra snuffeled. She riot around the room and punched big holes into the walls. She would bring all the thunder towards Karma, but somehow she still felt attatched to her. Syndra floated angry around and then shouted.

"I will never forget what happened! Karma will die by my hand one day! I will not take her life today, but I will take everything else from her."

Syndra clawed Karmas cheek with her hands, so it started to bleed.

"Leave this realm, forever! Run as fast as you can! I take the seat as leader of Kinkou and the Temple Of Balance! And I will become the sovereign of Ionia! And you shall end in exile!"

Syndra took Karma and threw her brutaly out of the temple.

"Leave now, both of you! Be gone and do not dare to cross me ever again!"

Soraka helped Karma up and they left in a hurry. Again Syndra screamed with an echo that could be heard in the entire valley of Kinkou. She felt so full of rage, but she wanted to channel it into something meaningful. She decided to take control over Ionia and after that - reaching new frontiers.

Syndra sat concentrated in front of the entrance to the yard of the Temple Of Balance. What she was about to do was her strongest act of power so far. She loaded her whole body with energy, flexed all her muscles with intense exhaustion and lifted the entire temple into the air and placed it on a higher region of the biggest mountain. In deep sorrow caused by her mothers death, Syndra fortified herself into the temple to be left alone for a while. But she would return with the purpose she was giving her life.


	5. Chapter 5 - Power Without Limit

**Chapter 5: Power Without Limit**

At the south coast of Ionia, a fleet of eight freight ships docked at the harbour. They belonged to the Demacian Empire. This empire consists of a dimplomatic and righteous monarchy. The people of Demacia are soldiers of honor and fight for weaker and peacful goods. Though they are really strict and demanding, they seem themself as the police state of Runeterra. Demacian soldiers were leaving the ships and some of them where carrying gigantic mana cristal, that was stored at each ship. The young man Ezreal was running the coast reaching his superiou: Ryze, professor of the Institute Of War. The old man was bald with a long, grey beard and his skin was completely dark blue with old runic tattoos covered over his body.

"Professor! Professor! They arrived. The pillars arrived!" shouted the young man.

Ryze just stroke his beard in deep thought.

"Ah, yes. Good news!" Ryze said.

"So, what do we gonna do now? We just let them here?" the Ezreal ask curious.

"Oh no, of course not. We, my friend, will help them getting positioned around the area of Kinkou."

Ezreal scratched his head.

"And where is that reagion?"

Ryze chuckled.

"It´s the farest distance from the ionian coast."

Ezreal swallowed.

"Well, that will be a rough ride. But I am ready, professor. But what will happen, if we reach the region and placed all the pillars?"

Ryze was quiet for a while and then looked into the sky with concern.

"Well, my friend. Eather we are going to capture the mightiest being ever found in Runeterra, or..."

Ryze went quiet. Ezreal jumped around and asked curious.

"Or what, professor?"

"Or we will witness the beginning of Runeterras downfall."

And so, the transportation of the cristals began guarded by an small army of demacian.

Misty clouds are covering the Kinkou region of Ionia. It has been several days since Syndra took control over the city and the mountains. The lanscape changed drastically. The ground on which the city is build on was now a floating island hold up by Syndra´s power, enclosed by deep abysms unfold over the entire mountain range. Syndra´s connection to everything around her had grown beyond the temple. She now can control everything in a radius of almost two miles. While staying at the temple by simply using her will she was digging into the mountain, releasing rare mana cristals and collecting them in her temple. The people of Kinkou are not living in any danger, but yet everyone living in fear of Syndra. The only contact she had with the people was given by letters she wrote to stewards of Kikou. Syndra promises the poeple a save and fortune life if they all obey her and not questioning her actions.

On a star clear night, Syndra was standing at the balcony, watching down to the city like it was the first seed of a great harvest she will earn. Full of creativity, she created herself a imperial headgear, black with purple sheen and in form of the devils horns. Her hair grew very long and soard like an northern light through the cold wind. She let four violines fly around her, which she designed herself, they had a stone cold, black and blueish structure with bluesilver strings. A fifth one in her hand, she started to play on it, while leading the others. Through the shape of the valley, her melodic, dark and nocturnal song could be heard clearly down in the city. Also her chill, dark, sinister but somehow beautiful singing voice:

_"Sometimes I wished I was like water.  
__Sometimes torrential, sometimes frail.  
__Born in the mountains.  
__The sea would be mine where all of them sail._

_Sometimes I wished I was like roads.  
__Hard and broad like stone.  
__My back would carry crowds  
__On the route where their life glowed._

_Sometimes I wished I was like clouds  
__Sometimes black, sometimes white.  
__When I cry it would rain  
__Where I go would be hidden in shrouds._

_Sometimes I wish I was like stars in the skys  
__Up there, bright and alone  
__I would shine from far far away  
__Just a beacon people worship and feeling home."_

The dark sovereign spent the days in isolation. She was meditating most of the time in the great hall, that is filled with chisel art showing herself, a map of runeterra, several buildings like the noxian headquarter, the kings castle of Demacia, the two other great temples of Ionia, as well as the metropolis of Piltover. She made her mother a tomb, covered with white roses and decorated with diamonds. When Syndra wasnt meditating, she read books about every place in Runeterra, she studied about the complex progress of shapeing mana cristals into catalysts to create rune prisons, a magic so old it can exhaust Syndra´s power.

In her meditation, Syndra´s mind went into more than just visions. It was like a reflection of herself and her powers as a person. In this visions she was again in her home village, that was empty, but later a man appeared that she felt attracted to. Then there appeared more people, woman and man. They were naked and encircled Syndra. More and more people appeared. The closer ones embraced her with covetousness. Syndra enjoyed this full of passion. The mass of people lifted her to the top of them forming a human pyramid. She was laughting avidful. Then a glowing, ghostly, way younger version of Syndra was soaring around her. Everything shined so bright on her body and she was laughting, but more childish. They touched each other and the vision always ended there.

Syndra desired her dream of ruling over Runeterra and to learn to control every known power there was. She wanted to reach true divinity unbound of the earth. She felt like she had to left Ionia and bring her powers to Veloran and destroying everything and everyone that would atempt to stop her.

The caravan of demacian soldiers reached the borders of Kinkou. The troops split up into eight and began to build giant pillars with the mana cristals on top in all corners of the reagion of Kinkou. The huge army of ionian samurais then joined each troop. Near Syndra´s temple, Ryze, a ionian and demacian troop settled at the pillar. They prepaired themself to enter Syndra´s territory and to charge onto the Temple Of Balance at the top of the mountain. Syndra spotted them for the fact, that they are the nearest to the border. She savored the moment and giggled because of the atempt. Too much confident she was with her powers. She ignored the activities outside for a while.

Deep in the abyss around Kinkou, a group of three people were climbing down the large walls deeper into the abyss. It were the three Ninjas of the Kinkou-Order of Balance, all dressed in a wraping up shinobi shozoko: Akali, the Fist Of Shadows, a young woman with a brown, long ponytail, a well trained, athletic body, dressed in an green outfit, armed with kamas; Kennen, the Heart Of The Temple, a small, furry, brown, cat-like creature, called a Yordle, who had big eyes, a childly voice, armed with electric shuriken; and Shen, the Eye Of Twilight, a large, brought, muscled man, with emotionelss expressions, way more armored than the other two and armed with two chucks.

They were climbing along the walls, finding a passage to the Temple Of Balance. At a small ledge, they rested before the invasion. They meditated and then had a small snack together.

"So this is our final task? This night we have to proove ourself?" asked Akali with concerne.

"Yes!" answered Shen emotionless. "We all know, this is a one way operation. Fear will not touch us. Doupt will have no chance. Failure will be noneexistent!"

Kennen gave his two fellows a big hug.

"It was a honor to fight side by side with you over the years. And now, as our true destiny is embracing us, I really enjoy your company more than ever."

Akali was watching sadly into the eyes of her companions.

"You really think we are going to die?"

Shen sighed.

"We do not know the future, but we do know the present. And what lies before us is beyond our control, Akali. Others will continue our task, but we have to give our part in it."

Kennen smiled.

"I am not afraid of death, I never was - let´s just give this dark sovereign the taste of our best skills! For balance!"

Akali and Shen simultaniosly: "For balance!"

And so there mission started. They climbed the walls to a part that was the closest to the Temple Of Balance and entered it.

The reason Syndra has not spotted the trio, was because she finally took all her attention to the troops in front of her doorsteps. She floated elegantly and chilled near the troops that were prepaired to fight. They front man of the ionian and demacian soldiers walked some steps in front of the troops and shouted to Syndra.

"Dark sovereign! You are hereby arrested by the Institute Of War for warcrimes, destruction, murder and inhuman behaviour! Valoran is giving you the right of a fair trail at the court of the Institute Of War. Do not show any atempt of resistance, it would only reduce your chance of a fair and short punishment."

First Syndra giggled quietly and then turning it into a maniacly laughter which echo could be heard in the whole region.

"You foolish people! I cannot blame you, really. You are just doing your duty. You are just doing what you are told."

Syndra let the leader of the troops float in the air towards her.

"But have you ever considered not doing what you are being told? Have you ever considered to live your life with a free will? Of course not! You are silly, moronic creatures with no self esteem!"

And with hard force, Syndra threw the leader into the troop. Then she shacked the plateau, scarying the soldiers. Bravely they didnt move. Just standing there, not attacking, letting Syndra do everything with them. Syndra let giant rocks floating around the troops, barely hitting them. She stole their weapons and broke them one after another.

"You guys want to see my newest magic trick? Beware of the depths of Ionia!"

And with risen hands, she summoned many dark spheres out of the abyss floating and forming a giant mist that had the shape of a dragon. She sent the mist to the troops and they got pushed back heavyly by it. Then the soldiers started fleeing.

"Run, playthings!" shouted Syndra and then turned around to her temple.

Amused she opened the entrance door and walked into the temple. It was quiet. And she felt something. Like an itch in her body. As if a small ant was crawling on her skin. She felt everything around her like it was part of her body. She started noticing someone entered her place.

The Kinkou-Order of Balance had indeed entered the temple. With their well trained stealth technique, Syndra could not locate them, but she knew they were in her walls. Takeing careful steps she checked every hall, humming her little song she created. She was opeing and closeing doors with force to scare the intruders away. At the great hall she stoped in front of the throne and looked at it. It was almost as if someone was sitting on it. She lifted it and let it float around the hall. Akali was indeed hanging on the back of the thrown, but Syndra did not notice. Then Syndra put it down. As she wanted to leave the room, she noticed something flying towards her. It was one of Akalis kamas. Syndra turned around, stoped it right before it reached her head and got stinged into her nose by the edge of the kama. Syndra created a shockwave instantly, letting everything in the room float.

"Come out, I know you are there! And you are not alone, am I right?" she hissed.

Syndra´s eyes began to glow purple. She could feel Akali now and grabbed her body, dragging it towards her. She was not visible to the human eye, but Syndra could touch her.

"I have got you now!" she said.

But then a series of shurikens were flying towards Syndra and she stopped the, too. Kennen was fast as a flash, circling the hall, making it hard for Syndra to grab him. She let go of Akali just to create some dark spheres and threwing them at Kennen, demolishing the whole hall.

"Come out, you cowards! I am just playing with you, no chance for you to get out of my grasp!"

Syndra screamed angry and still playful. As Kennen ran around, he created lighting bolts, flickering in the whole hall. Syndra wasn´t very impressed by that. Kennen threw another series of shurikens, Syndra catched the little yordle by seeing his shadow at the wall and dragged him to the middle of the room, took some of the curains and wrapped him with it.

Then Shen entered the fight and stormed towards Syndra. She created many little spheres and shot them at Shen. But he blocked them with his arms, even it gave him terrible injuries and pain. Syndra dodged his attack by floating up and then smashed herself on his back and him to the ground, while Akali was threwing herself on Syndra. But again she got hold in mid air by Syndra and then got kicked by her into the wall. Syndra laughted and stroke Shens head in a kinky way.

"You are fools. You should have never come here. But you know what? I am thankful for the gift. I will play with your fragile bodys as long as I want and then sent them back to where you came from. You guys are really the peak of human perfection. Your bodys are strong, your minds are set and your hearts are brave. Mmmh I love that!"

Kennen, Akali and Shen unstealthed themself as Syndra let them float over her head.

"Ah, I know you. The Kinkou-Order of Balance! I thought you are just a myth. I idolized you when I was young! I read all the legends of you. Pity you had to chose the wrong side!"

Syndra laughted again.

"Wait!" Kennen shouted. "This was just a test! We are here to submit ourself to you!"

Syndra was surprised.

"What did you say? You do? Explain!"

Kennen kept talking in an adoring voice.

"We have foreseen your rise, dark sovereign and so we aknowledged that we have to align ourself with you to save our own existence! You are our godess!"

Syndra did not believe these words.

"Do not try to distract me from anything. You are mine now and your words will not set you free!"

Then suddenly a bright blue light shone from outside.

"We already distracted you, sovereign!" said Akali in a wise voice.

Over the Temple Of Balance, eight bright lasers colided, sending out blue magical shockwaves around the temple. The lasers originated from the eight pillars, which were powered by the mana cristals and the spells ionian soldiers were casting with exertion. The pillar close to the temple was powered by Ryze alone. This constelation created a rune-magic prison around the castle. It had the shape of a polyhedron. It was shrinking towards the center, where Syndra and the ninjas stood. By becoming smaller it crushed everything that was inside the polyhedron and disintegrate it into vacuum. All four of them were trapped in it. Syndra realised fast what was going to happen. In rage she screamed.

"You are trying to destroy me!"

She slammed them to the ground. The prison was shrinking more and more, it almost destroyed the whole great hall.

"You are trapped in here, so you are going down with me!"

Shen spoke.

"We are aware of this. And we are ready to die for our people. For the free people of Ionia!"

Kenne spoke loudly.

"For Veloran and all our friends and allies!"

And Akali whispered.

"For Runeterra!"

Syndra spread out her hands and trying to stop the prison from decreasing. Her muscles were flexed, her whole body was stained and she started breathing heavy full of exhaustion. She screamed in pain and could not stop the power that was about to crush her.

"Why are you doing this?! This is not how I wanted to end it! It is not over! Please stop it!"

"We are sorry, sovereign. You denied balance and you took lifes! You and your powers have to come to an end!" respond Akali.

And the prison was already surounding them very close. Shen, Akali and Kennen were holding their hands, closed their eyes and kneeled. The deadly rune prison wall was about to touch them, ending their existence, as suddenly Syndra let an high pitched, creeching scream that sounded like her voice as a child. Enormous energy waves coming from her body, shattering the rune prison and almost all of the pillars in an short circuit. Syndra lost her consciousness and floated to the ground.

Realising what happened, the three ninjas took advantage and hold her down.

"Fast! She destroyed it! We have to act fast! Get the professor, the troops and everyone! Hurry!" shouted Shen.

Kennen ran outside to inform everyone and after a short while Ryze and ionian soldiers entered the completly destroyed runes of the Temple Of Balance.

"What do we do now?" asked Akali.

Ryze answered thoughtful.

"We must take her to Valroan fast. We must act now, without hesitation, as long as she is not awake!"

"Why can´t we just kill her if she is still alive?" asked Shen.

"No, that is impossible. She could escape and then destroy us."

"But she is unconcious."

"You have to trust me. We do not know what we are dealing with. So fragile she seems, I am certain she cannot be killed on natural ways. She is like a Hydra. If you cut off her head, two will grow back, making her even more powerful!"

And so they lifted Syndra and put her into one of the mana cristales they hollow out. And Syndra still seemed almost dead.

As she left Kinkou, people left their homes, because the city was falling into the abyss. The place was only a giant mountain rift with nothing left but memories. They took Syndra on the ship and transported her to the other continent, always in fear she could wake up every moment. But fate had mercy and Syndra went into a coma. She now left Ionia for the first time in her life.


	6. Chapter 6 - Judgement

**Chapter 6 - Judgement**

Valoran is the largest continent of Runeterra and home of almost every living species, every society and every culture. There once was a great Runewar between the mighty Summoners - strong, magical beeings - that fought battles against each other, bringing agony and distruction to every other nation in Runeterra. Before the world would collapse under the might of these Summoners, they came up with a different way to solve their conflicts. They created the Institute Of War, where battles between nation have been fought in a gigantic arena with set rules and control by neutral Summoners and other leaders of nations. There was an age of peace for almost hundred years and the Institute Of War had now a new purpose: To contain and control the most dangerous threats to Runeterra.

And so Syndra was brought to the Institute Of War, still in a coma. It appeared the giant mana cristal she was put in hold her consciousness in a state of meditation. In her mind Syndra had her visions again, but more fragil and blurry. A voice always tried to wake her. It was the voice of herself as a child.

"Syndra! Awake, Syndra! Do not rest! Syndra, awake!"

And in time, she really seem to feel and see what was happening around her.

She woke up in the mana cristal. She looked around and saw, that she was in a huge hall with giant pillars and runic marks. The walls could not be seen, only the blue light of the cristal brightened her view. She wondered where she was. Then someone shouted from the far, announcing that Syndra was awake. Syndra could not feel her powers. She felt as weak and normal as every human, already missing her strength. She sighed and stroke the walls of the cristal.

Then after a while, a group of mysterious people gathered around her. They had purple ropes and their faces and bodys could not be seen, even when light shone onto them. They were the Summoners and with magical force they moved Syndra in her cristal. When they stoped, Syndra saw another hall, ceeling-less and dark, only lights on platforms high up shown the edges of the hall. It seemed bottomless. A large platform was in the middle where Syndra got trapped on. It was a court room of the Institute Of War. A high podest in middle of the room, right in front of Syndra. Ten Summoners in their robes were looking down on her. The place was encircles buy more platforms with rows of seats for many important persons, empassadors, political leaders and scientists. They were the audience of the trail.

A bright spotlight was shining down on a platform surounded by a deep decent. The mana cristal was split open by two heavy armored guards. Syndra was then chained at both hand and her feet with an rope made of lighting bolts that came from the upper parts of the walls in the hall. She was floating, but not by her will and it was very unconfortable for her, feeling the weight of her own and scratching of the magical rope.

On of the Summoners, the leader it seem, began to speak.

"We gathered today to discuss and decide the fate of Syndra from Ionia, also known as the Dark Sovereign. She is charged for crimes against humanity, warcrimes, murder and destruction of property, violent actions and humiliation. We, the highest leaders of the Summoners, and judge in this case, want to hear the witnesses."

Another Summoner spoke up:

"The first witness is Karma, the Enlightened One."

From one of the other platforms, Karma rose up and spoke.

"Your honor. We, the people of Ionia, are always seeking peace, balance and justices. Syndra was taken in my custody to prefent the powers we saw in her from growing. We tried to teach her to control them. We demanded that she will not use them against people and outside the Temple Of Balance. Uncomprehending she opposed us and took the life of twenty monks in our temple. I recommend you to cage her in the Institude Of War, because I failed this task!"

Karma sat down while looking worried at Syndra. Without giving any sign of affection, Syndra just listened to everything that was being said.

The next witness was Katarina, the assasine and commander of Noxus elite army.

"Syndra was attacking our troops without any sign of remorse and pity. Our men were surrendering to her, but she did kill them all brutally after she played with them, tortured and afflicted them! It was masacre and she had pleasure doing it!"

Katarina shouted angry.

"Just execute her without any mercy! Why is she even here? Why didn´t you kill her in Ionia already, when you had the chance?"

The audience mumbled.

"You are pathetic. Giving this monster a trail? She deserves a painful and slow death, yes that´s what she does!" shouted Katarina and threw a dagger in the direction of Syndra. It got blocked by one of the guards.

One of the Summoners shouted out.

"Get your guts together, lady Du Couteau. Or we have to ask you to leave the court!"

With fierce Katarina set down.

The last witness was the leader of the demacian army, Garen Crownguard, a tall, cultivated, confident man.

"I lost my bravest man in Ionia, your honor. They knew it was a deadly mission, when I gave them the order. But still, what could have we done? We needed a distraction for the Dark Sovereign. Who could know what powers and awareness she posesses. It was told that my man just stood in a defence line. They were not even attacking. And this evil witch slaughtered them to death. I pleade on prompt execution for the dark sovereign, your honor!"

The people in the audience whispered agreeing. The Summoner spoke again.

"That is enough evidence for the jury. We will not need to consult. We have two against one vote and the solution is: Execution of the dark sovereign."

Syndra shoke her body and growled.

But then Karma rose up again and shouted.

"Objections!"

The Summoner asked a pit annoyed.

"Speak, what is it?"

Karma briefly hold quiet and then said.

"Syndra was my student for a long time. I spend more than a year together with her isolated from the outside. I got to know her. And your honor, you must know, she is still a human being. She is not a heartless demon!"

The crowd went outraged and disagreed.

"I respect your complains, Enlightened One. But you must know, she is the greatest threat we have ever encountered. We had to make huge sacrifices just to get her here. If you think that in the darkest depth of her heart would be a good soul, then what do you expect to be the punishment for her crimes?"

Karma again gave a brief silence.

"The League Of Legends, your honor!"

And the crowd went even more outraged. Syndra gave Karma a look for astonishment.

The Summoners looked at each other and then shouted.

"Silence!"

The crowd went quiet.

"We declined the objection. Our League is not made for her kind. She is an unstable, continuesly rising doom for Runeterra. We can barely keep her under control! She will be punished by instant execution!"

Then the Summoner looked to Syndra and spoke.

"Dark Sovereign! I hereby in the name of the Institute Of War and Valoran, sentence you to death by execution! We have damped down your powers so you are now a simple, fragile human being. Your death awaits! Do you have any last words?"

Syndra started to put on an evil smile and spoke up.

"I do not fear your punishment! If you choose to slay me, so be it! You will destroy your only true divine misstress! You all do not know how it feels to be me. I am One with the world surrounding me! And you are only destroying this world with your weak, pathetic, ordinary excistence! I cannot be contained! I cannot be caged! I cannot be control! So you have to destroy me! So be it!"

Syndra shouted loud and long.

The Summoner gave Garen a sign to execute Syndra. Garen got send to the platform. The atmosphere in the room was chilled and frightening. Garen walked carefully towards her, stood behind her, drew his sword, took a deep breath and whispered to Syndra.

"It will be short and painless, I promise that! Shall your soul be cleansed!"

Syndra began to shiver, a tear went down her cheek, but she was ready to die. Garen lifted his sword and positioned it ready to push it into her spine. Karma could not stand the look and she screamed loud.

"No, please!"

Ryze, who sat next to her, holded her hands and whispered to her.

"Enligthened One. If my theories are correct, this will not be the end of your apprentice."

Karma looked confused. A short silence went through the halls. The Garen executed her. Syndra made an painful and loud scream that became more and more of an echo of a thousand voices while it faded. The magical rope disappeared and she fell to the ground. Blood came out of her neck, flowing over the floor. The guards took Syndra´s body and put it on top of the mana cristal. The crowed began to talk in relief. The Summoners wanted them to quiet down. People screamed loud asking what will happen to the people in Kinkou. They started to discuss what will happen with the rebuild of the Kinkou region.

About two minutes past with Syndra´s seemingly dead body lieing on the cristal. Karma embraced Ryze in sorrow and he was very concerned.

"I still feel the presents of Syndra´s powers. If she is dead, why can´t we shut down the rune prison without a dangerous aura pushing against it?"

Karma wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"The rune prison seems to still contain power, trying to be released! I think, she is not dead!"

Ryze interrupted the Summoners.

"Hold on! You have to check Syndra´s body again! She is still alive!"

The guards were confused. They asured them that Syndra had no pulse or any sign of life.

In all of the sudden, a purple bright light started to glow around Syndra´s body. It formed a reflection of herself made out of bright purple light, flashes and lightings and several dark matter. It was a obscure and ghostly version of Syndra, but as a child, flying around her body and strokeing her. It spoke in a distorted voice.

"What have you done with me? Why are you tantalizing me? I feel so... split apart! My rage is rising! I cannot stop it! And it feels so good!"

Wild and laughing the ghostly Syndra pulled another ghostly guise out of Syndra´s torso - but this time it reflected the exact version of Syndra. Both anomalies flew around the halls. People screamed in fear and paniced. The ghostly anomalies speed up and floated into the body of Syndra, immediatly forceing it to rise. Syndra awoke and screamed full of relish that turned slowly into an furious voice. Her body started growing in size, her muscles swolle and her hair became much longer. She mostly broke her uniform and her headgear fell off. She was now almost twice as big as before. Demonic she was rising her head and screamed loud.

"You! Can! Not! Controll! Me!"

And with great force she smashed her fists to the ground, creating a large crack on the ground and a shockwave. Then the child ghostly version of her left her body again.

"What in all the world is happening?" Karma asked dumbfound.

Syndra walked towards the guards and threw them to the audience platform. Her body felt an imense physical strength. People started running out of the hall. The Summoners greated a shield around Syndra´s platform, which she was trying to hit with her charged up physical strength. Noticing she could not break the shield, she put her hands against it and breathed deeply and shouted evilish.

"Let me out!"

After a while she started shrinking to her normal size, restoreing her completly. She calmed down and look a bit confused about what just happened. Then the ghostly spirit of child self slowly hovered to her and then seem to disappeared into her again, but this time nothing happened to Syndra. She looked around and was speechless. Nobody in the hall could say a word. Only a fleeing woman shouted loud.

"The dark sovereign! She lives!"

People sat down again as the situation seem to be under control again. Syndra´s body healed completly from the wounds of the execution. Her clothes were completly ruined though. Syndra fell on her kneews and got lost in thoughts, staring without focus. The jugde Summoner then spoke.

"We just witnessed something unusual that we cannot explain. Appearently Syndra is in possesion of immortality."

Then Ryze interrupted.

"I do not think this is simple immortality! I have my own theory about that."

The audience and Summoners listened curiously.

"What we just saw was nothing but Syndra´s souls."

"What do you mean by souls? You mean her soul?" asked the Summoner.

"Yes, and another one. It seems like Syndra´s body contains two or several more souls."

The audience gasped.

"That is impossible!" shouted one person in the audience.

Ryze stroke his beard.

"I read about the myth that there is the possibility of a person having more than one soul. One has been spotted in Noxus. The mysterious LeBlanc is said to have a second soul."

Katarina shouted in laughter: "That is bullshit. That´s just silly magic tricks. She is as fragile as a Noxian can be!"

The Summoner respond.

"Professor, please. What ever it is we are dealing with, we still need a solution. The dark sovereign must be destroyed!"

Ryze said concerned: "I do not belive that is possible with the means we got here."

"And what should we do now? Keeping her in these halls? Throwing her into a deep pit? What can we do, when we have so much to bare when she is around. Nobody likes a lifetime of holding the chains of this woman! What are we going to do?"

"Let her enter the League Of Legends! They might be capable of handling her well." Ryze suggested.

"Infeasible! She would devastate all of our champions!"

Ryze chuckled: "Are you sure about this, your honor? You are really sure our champions cannot handle her?"

Suddenly Syndra stood up and shouted.

"Enough! Release me now! Appearently you are all incapable of taking my life! Then stop wasting my time! Release me! Or I will crush your so called Institude Of War!"

Even Syndra just got revived by herself, she was not in control of her powers.

"I dare you, Dark Sovereign!"

But Syndra just could not do a thing. She threw herself on the ground, bitching like a child.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

Then another pair of guards hold her still. The Summoner spoke.

"By the fact, that you are somehow protected from death, we hearby sentence you to the League Of Legends! Dismissed!"

And the guards took away Syndra struggeling and she shouted.

"You are going to regret that..."


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Champion

**Chapter 7 - A New Champion Joins The League**

Behind the giant building of the Institude Of War, there lies a huge valley called "Summoner´s Rift". At the north edge of this valley, there is the Halls of The League Of Legends. Syndra was brought there, traped in the mana cristal, in her completely disheveled uniform. Her headgear was taken by the guards. At the large entrance walls, there was a gate made of mana barriers. Syndra was kind of impressed by the buildings. They were pompous, beautiful with a greek style to it. Inside the main building, Syndra was just tossed into a huge hall that was made out of marble, silver, crome and gold, shining in the barly lit enviroment. Very moody and with grim shadows around, the only thing Syndra could see so far was a small place in the middle of the hall. The doors into the outside got locked. A bit wary she walked slowly to the middle of the room.

There was a couch furniture, nobel designed and there were tables made of glas. Small torches lit the place and a small post was standing in one corner. Hovering above this said post, there was a light projection, displaying a field where people played some kind of sports game. It was like a hologram. On one of the couches, there was a person getting confortable.

It was a broad, large, seemingly male person in a purple coat with a hood. You could not see his face, but nine glowing eyes were shining out of it. He had rugose, light purple skin, three fingers, three toes and was well build. He was wearing sandals. His name was Jax. Syndra walked close to him, behaving quiet and concerned.

Jax was watching the projection and did not even notice Syndra. She was coughing. Due to the fact, that she could not really tell if the nine eyes of Jax were watching her or the projection, she sat down on the coutch, covering herself up a bit with bits of her uniform. Something happened at the game the projection was showing and Jax rose up fast and applauded.

"That´s the spirit! Man, what a match this is. I say, Piltover never played better than today." Jax spoke as if Syndra was paying attention to him.

Then he sat down again and crossed his arms.

"You are not much of a talker, aren´t ya, gal?"

Syndra gave Jax a very brief look and then turned her eyes grumbling to the floor.

"Ah, come on, make yourself confortable. As you maybe already realise, you will stay here for a very, very long time."

Syndra crossed her arms too, laying back into the couch and sighed. Jax put his arms around the backrest and put one leg on the other.

"Don´t mind me asking, but: Aren´t you supposed to be executed?" asked Jax.

Angry Syndra showed her teeth and closed her eyes.

Jax throated: "It´s not that I want to make you unconfortable, but I heard many things about you. Appearently you are the latest and last addition for this decades League Of Legends, am I right? I heard you are the most powerful person that ever walked on Runeterra."

Syndra ignored Jax.

"Still not talking, ey? Oh well, if you wanna watch the game or something else, just change the source by touching it and thinking of the place you wanna see. It´s an amazing tool to kill time when you want to relax." said Jax, then stood up and stretched himself.

"Well, I am off to my place." he said and walked slowly to Syndra, offerend his hand to her and turned his head questioning.

"By the way, my name is Jax! I am the Grandmaster Of Weapons. Welcome to the League Of Legends, pal!"

Syndra just looked fickle into Jax face covered with shadows and nine glowing eyes. Then she shaked his hand while squeeze it with strain. Jax chuckled.

"I already like you, babe. We gonna have a good time around here, heh heh heh."

And so Jax left the place.

Syndra was just staring at the enviroment in deep thoughts. She felt a glimse of her powers, but it was almost nothing compared to what she is yearning for to reclaim. She was not feeling to go into conversation with people at the moment. Angry she felt with the whole world, treating her without respect. She liked that people fear her, but she did not want to be imprisoned again. Not a bit did she care for what will happen to her in the League. She just sat there and let the hours fly by.

After a while Syndra heard the sound of footsteps, coming really fast towards her. She was a bit tired and had her eyes closed, when suddenly someone small stood in front of her. She opend her eyes and saw a big grin on the face of a small person who looked like a young child or a dwarf. It was a female yordle. She had a cuddly, innocent, happy appearence. She barely was four feet tall, had green puppy-eyes, long, currly, purple hair that went down her back and touched the floor. She wore a crimson skirt, a huge crimson magic hat with a crinkle on top and had a gnarly wand. Her voice sounded young, high-pitched and careless.

"Finally, the last champion in our League has arrived! This is so exciting!" she spoke. "Hey, my name is Lulufalezitasmikaremandariaepima. But you can call me Lulu! I sincerely welcome you to the League Of Legends!"

Syndra lifted one of her eyesbrows, was quiet shortly and then laughted.

Lulu got on the couch and obeserved Syndra who was just watching her back in a ligh amusement.

"You are beautful! But where does your beauty originate? Your hair looks like snow on top of the Freljord mountains. Your skin is as soft and breezily as the meadows of Piltover. Your eyes are bright like the city of Demacia. Your armes are as strong as the walls of Noxus. And your expression so full of secrets like the city of Zaun. Where do you come from and what brings you to our legendary League?"

Syndra quickly looked away from Lulu, blushing a bit and then again gazed deeply into her innocent looking eyes and spoke to her in a sinister voice with the idea to scare Lulu.

"I am the Dark Sovereign from Ionia! I am a powerful, godlike mistress that can control everything by force of will. My dream is to conquer Valoran and rule over Runeterra! I killed my guardians, I destroyed my home temple, I devasted and tortured armies, took a village hostage and anihilated entire landscapes!"

Syndra stared with an evil smile into Lulus eyes. But Lulu just silently stared back. Nothing happened. Than Lulu just wistled.

"Woaaah! You have a lot to answer for! That´s already one crazy story of a lifetime!"

Lulu took Syndras hand.

"Don´t you worry! Maybe people do not like what you do or who you are - but I will be on your side! I am on everyone´s side!"

Lulu smiled. Syndra was very surprised.

"Aren´t you afraid of me?"

Lulu giggled: "Fear is the direct opposite of fun! And what is life worth living for if you don´t have fun? You know what I am? I am a hundred years old and I saw things in my life that would blow your mind. And you know why the Institude Of War put me in here? Because they think I am crazy, wanting to be friend with everyone. No, I am not afraid. I am here to be a friend!"

Syndra closed her eyes and shaked her head.

"I do not think we both want to be friends."

She stood up and walked into a random direction, somehow avoiding to continue the conversation.

"Hey, wait! If you don´t want to, we don´t have to be friends." said Lulu with a shy voice and waddled behind Syndra. Syndra turned around in haste and screamed.

"Didn´t I made myself clear? We are not going to be friends or anthing. You are just a puny little yordle. A breadcrumb to me! Just leave me alone, okay?"

Lulu looked a bit aggrieved. She did not say a word. Syndra turned around and sighed.

"I just wanted to give you a warm welcome. I know how it feels..." said Lulu with care.

"You do not know how it feels to be me, trust me!"

Syndra continued walking towards an exit of the hall. Lulu carefully followed her by keeping a big distance. As she past the only exit, a giant door into the outside, she was overwhealmed by an amazing view over Summoner´s Rift.

It was a beatiful, gigantic valley, surrounded sleep hills and a forest made of huge trees. The valley itself was round, with big square made of stone at the edges of the rift. In the middle there was a river crossing the valley in half. Three broad ways connected each corner of the rift. The rest was covered with forest and wild jungle. Small waterfalls at the border of the valley went down into small lakes. The whole Rift was surounded by a gigantic wall that nobody could ever imagine to pass. The landscape was astunnshing - more colorful and natural than Syndra ever saw. She just stood there and gased over the whole landscape.

"Impressive, isn´t it? Summoner´s Rift. The great arena of the League Of Legends." Lulu whispered shy behind Syndra.

"I must say, it is a place that one should have seen in their life." Syndra said slowly.

"And it is where you live from now on. At every corner of this rift, there is the lair of a champion. Your´s just got furnished. Want me to show you the way to your new home?"

Syndra took a deep breath: "Why can´t you just leave me alone? I am sure I can find it myself."

Lulu looked at Syndra with puppy-eyes.

"Please, let me show you around! I know this valley better than every other champions. You can get lost really easy. There are monsters around here, and traps and scary plants. Lot´s of magic is going on here. It´s a training place for champion! Please let me guide you!"

Syndra sighed.

"Alright! You may guide me. But only to my place! Then you will leave me alone! Forever! Or I crush you! Do you understand?"

Lulu smiled: "Yes! Yes I understand, Sovereign! You will have so much fun! And Pix will protect us!"

"Who is Pix?" asked Syndra.

"My personal guardian!"

A small creature flew around Syndras head suddenly. It was as small as a human hand, looked like a stick-figure with wings like a butterfly. He sparked and made high pitched cricket noises.

"Come on, Pix! Protect us!" said Lulu.

And the little delightful yordle took Syndras left hand and started to show her around. Syndra was just feign that she was not giving any care. But secretly she was impressed by the place. So she enjoyed Lulu´s company a tiny bit. So they headed for Syndra´s shelter.

Meanwhile, at the ambassadory of Ionia, located near the Institude Of War, there were Karma and Ryze taking a meditation session together on a huge balcony. After a long, silent exploring of their deepest thoughts and conserns, Karma got up and leaned over the balustrade and enjoyed a wonderful view. In the far there could be seen the city of Demacia. Ryze got up and walked to Karma. She sighed.

"Professor. Do you believe in god?"

Ryze stroke his beard.

"We live in a evolved world with technologie and wisdom, we mastered magic and the arts of war. Even Runeterra has many unusal phenomenons and mystic creatures, most of this we learned to understand so far. There are powerful beings and the borders of Runeterra are unknown - but believing in a devine being that controls our fate? I am far from that."

Karma looked to Ryze with concern.

"How can you explain what drives Syndra to become what she is becomeing? It is known that magical powers are like a constant in physics. It follows the law of phsyics. Every magician, every hextech device, every spell has to be founded on energy, mana energy or elemential energy. But Syndra, she just seems to gain that energy out of nowhere."

Ryze responded: "This energy must be absorbed from something! There must be an explanation! And we will find the source of her growing powers, Enlightened One!"

"But what happens, if we can´t? What will happen to her? What will happen to us? What will happen to Runeterra?"

"I don´t know. I am already trying to figure out what we widnessed at the court of the Institute Of War. If she is in possesion of several souls, we have to destroy them first!"

Karma sighed and turned around.

"Professor! Isn´t there any way to save her? So save her soul?"

"How do we know which one is the Syndra you are looking for? A body containing several souls is one of the most complex situation known in Runeterra. With any luck, one of the champions in the league is strong enough to defeat her!"

"There was a child in her! An seemingly innocent child." Karma sobbed.

"Enlightened One..."

"I... I cannot bare the idea of Syndras soul getting blown into oblivion... she... she was my student for not a very long time, but the days we spend together I felt like she is really something special. It´s just that... she is posessed by this power! Oh, if I just could save her... if I just could save her..."

Karma shed a tear and got on her knees. Ryze hold his hand on Karmas shoulder.

"I never saw someone being attatched to such a cruel, sinister person. You must really know her better than everyone else... I will try my best to save her. I promise!"

Karma looked into Ryzes eyes.

"But when the time is come and she will be the demise of Runeterra - you will have to let her go!"

"I know... but I will not stop believing in her! She will not end up as everyone seem to predict. They took her powers - and I know how she reacts to that. I know it! She is weak, feels wounded and anxious. And then she builds up anger and wrath..."

Ryze interrupted her in a serious tone.

"Syndra cannot be contained any longer in the League after the great games... in time, her power grows beyond control of anything in Runeterra! There is only two fates that will break down on Syndra: Eather she will die in the arena of the League Of Legends... or she will survive, break out and will bring her wrath over runeterra! The second possibility must be abvoided on any cost!"

"Professor - some things even your wise and studied mind cannot see... you see two paths. And I make another in between..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ryze.

"We will win her trust!"

"Winning the trust of the Dark Sovereign? After we captured her? After we wanted to execute her?"

"I know there is a heart of a human woman in this powerful body! And we will find it!"

Ryze shaked his head.

"Enlightened One, I have no idea what you are up to, but your ways always have been different from anyone in Runeterra. So what are you going to do?"

Karma walked slowly back to her meditation pillow.

"First, I will let my former student get a little gift so she feels home."

Karma sat down and closed her eyes. Ryze slowly joined her and so they both continued their Meditation.

In the mean time, Syndra and Lulu crossed a small part of Summoner´s Rift. The region was pretty huge and Syndra was not capable of just flying around without feeling the lack of her powers again. She simply could float a tiny bit over the ground from time to time. Lulu walked skippingly along the sandy road. The whole walk long she just hummed and whispered around, while Syndra floated behind her relaxed and enjoying the landscape.

"Sooo... what hobbies do you got? What do you do in your freetime?" asked Lulu along the way.

Syndra did not respond to her question. Lulu then turned around in a dance and touched Syndras toes with her hand and tickled them. Syndra just looked down to Lulu while rising one of her eyebrow. Then Lulu asked again grinning.

"Tell me, what do you like to do when you are not a Dark Sovereign?"

"What do you mean by not being a Dark Sovereign? I always am! What do you think?" answered Syndra sarkastic.

"Oh, come on, that sounds like a lot of work! Bossing around people, ruling a kingdom and such. You got to have something to take off your mind the day´s work. Tell me!"

Syndra laughted. The little yordle actually amused her very much.

"Listen... Lulu! I am what I made myself. People cached me for a long time in a temple without me knowing about this. I had no freedom, so I took it! I want to be a sovereign. That is my desire, my pleasure. I wanted to take over Ionia. To change something! To show people what real power is! Not fake ones they give themself by elude peoples will."

Lulu kept walking and asked Syndra in a delighted voice.

"So you like being mean to people, hurt them and even kill them when they stand in your way?"

"Of course! They mean nothing to me! Why should I have mercy with the kind that condemn me?" responded Syndra while swirrling faster and passing Lulu, turning around and watching her.

Then Lulu stoped and reeled her wand in front of Syndra.

"Because you are better than them! You are filled with devine power and a strong and confident heart! Why bear a grudge and be hateful to others, when you can be bigger than that, mh?"

Syndra went quiet. With a blank face she stared at the little yordle. Shen she turned around and kept floating forward.

"What do I even trying to explain myself to a piddly yordle..." Syndra said mumbling.

"Wait! You don´t even know where we going." shouted Lulu and followed Syndra.

Suddenly, giant object crashed into the ground in front of Syndra, pushing her and Lulu back and leaving a dusty cloud. Then something moved out of the cloud and a screaming deep voice could be heard.

"What have I told you about bringing other champions along, Fae Sorceress?" shouted the voice.

As the dust disappeared, Syndra and Lulu gazed on a creature that was rearing up in front of them. It was a creature that looked like a giant scorpion made of blue, marine and purple cristals. It was larger than Lulu and Syndra together and had shining white eyes with no pupil. It´s claws where razor sharp and had a magical, blue glow around them. It also had a deadly looking stinger on his tail and it smashed it in front of Syndra who was surprised and laying on the ground.

"I am so sorry, Skarner!" Lulu screamed. "We just want to pass by to the lair of our new champion!"

Skarner stomped with his six legs on the ground, shaking it and roaring loud.

"You know I do not accept nobody around here but you! I did make myself clear the last time! But wait... a new champion you say? Well how about a nice introduction from the kinds of the Cristal Scar!"

And so Skarner bond Syndra to his tail and lifting her into the air. She screamed in panic.

"No, please let her down!" shouted Lulu scared.

"First, she has to fight me! Who are you, new champion? Tell me your name!"

Syndra gasped and tried to free herself from Skarners tail. Then he threw her to the ground. Syndra got hurt very hard. She tossed and turned on the ground.

"You are supposed to be a champion? What have you done to get in this League? Being the weakest worm of Runeterra?" Skarner laughed.

Syndra stood up slowly, shaking and hurt. Then she made a dominating pose and stretch out her hands. But she could not feel much power in her body. She showed Skarner her teeth very angry and hissed.

In haste, Lulu moved her wand and a Pix with a glittering spark flow to Syndra, wirrling around her and creating a massiv energie shield made of flowers. Skarner just grabed her with his clawes, throwing her into the air and catching her again. Then he smashed Syndra to the ground. Thanks to Lulu´s shield, Syndra took no harm. But her pride was broken. Lulu threw herself in front of Syndra.

"Please, leave her alone, old Cristal Vanguard! She is a powerful sovereign, so give her a little respect, okay?"

"Haha! A sovereign? Powerful? This punny little human? Why isn´t she fighting back? What is going on outside? Does the mighty guards of Veloran really fear a simple human?" Skarner laughted in a mean fashion.

Skarner walked closer over Lulu and the completly exhausted Syndra.

"She will not last long here, believe me. Fae Sorcress, you should just bring her to her lair and leave her there forever. She is not even worth my attention. Just a lower life form. She will be forgotten soon. It´s the circle of life. And in the Leauge, it´s even harder. The weak will fall, the strong will survive."

And with these words, Skarner walked away into the deep jungle of the Summoner´s Rift.

Syndra was crushed emotionally. Never had she felt so weak before. She could not fight back, even she used to had so much intense power. But what was she now? Lulu fondled Syndra careful and healed her with glittering, little magic. Her wounds healed slowly.

"It was my mistake to bring you around here. We should have gone a different way. I should have stayed on the open road. Please forgive me for being so foolish! I will make it up to you."

Syndra sighed and shed a tear. She felt devastated and sad. Lulu helped her up and took her hand. She slowly walked her along. It was getting dark. They almost reached their destination. While they walked, Lulu always watched Syndra with care, seeing her deep sadness in her face. She did not say a word and Pix just sat on Syndras shoulder.

Right before the dark of the night, they reached a small area with a temple like house, build for the champions. It was surounded by a fence and a gate at the entrance could be only opened by the hand af the champion that lair was made for.

"I cannot come in with you today, it is getting dangerous at night. You will find everything inside. Food, clothes and water."

Syndra stared still very depressed to her new home and then back to Lulu.

"Come on, don´t be upset! One day you might have trouble, but there are other days to come and it always starts with a rising, shining sun."

Lulu just smiled: "Sleep well, my sovereign!"

Syndra entered the gate. After a short while she turned around and looked at Lulu who was about to leave.

"Thank you, Lulu." whispered Syndra quietly and sobbing.

Without any motivation to do anything, Syndra entered the house. It was elegantly designed, had one sleeping room, a bathroom and a small hall with a pantry. It reminded Syndra of the house she grew up in with her mother. Memories came up and Syndra started crying. She fell to her knees and cried in lonelyness. For almost an hour she layed on the floor in her tears, staring into emptyness.

Then, through the door to the sleeping room she noticed something sparkle. She stood up and walked towards the bed. There was a uniform on the sheet. It looked very similar to the uniform she wore when she took over the Temple Of Balance. But this uniform was golden with crimson red fabric, the gown was made of white feathers and gloves made of gold. Even her headgear was similar, just this one was made of gold. Syndra dressed herself emidiatly and then watched herself in the mirror. She loved it. But where did the uniform come from she wondered. Was it by the Institude Of War? Or a present by the champions? She did not really care, but someone liked her style. She kept looking into the mirror. She realised that even she lost almost all of her powers, she did not lost her will. And she was eager to fight whatever she will have to face in this League Of Legends.


	8. Chapter 8 - Helping Hands

**Chapter 8 - Helping Hands**

Every time Syndra was dreaming, she had her visions in some kind of form. But tonight, she did not dream like that. She woke up in the middle of the night, confused and completly awake. She felt her powers again, all of them in her full capacity. Very fast she got euphoric, jumped out of the bed in a long, white dress. She walked outside and took a deep breath. She felt so powerful, everything around her was part of her again. She lifted the building into the air and scrunched it like a sheet of paper, leaving a big ball of rubble. On the meadows of the lot there was Lulu sitting in front of a small fire. She was looking at it with Pix at her side. Syndra jumped full of joy towards her.

"Lulu! Behold! I am in control of my powers again! You can now see what powerful Sovereign I am!" she praised herself happy.

But Lulu just did not move. Syndra went closer to her. Then she tried to move Lulu, but she had no control over her. She turned to Lulu and looked at her. Lulu was scared and silent.

"What is happening? You do not need to be afraid. I will not harm you!" said Syndra.

Then Lulu grabed Syndra by the scruff of the neck and shushed.

"Sovereign, please be quiet! This is not a save place. Stay close to me and try to focus on happy thoughts."

Syndra was confused. She sat down in front of the fire.

"Why can´t I control you?"

"Because... this is not real..." said Lulu in a concerned voice.

" What do you mean by that..."

And suddenly a dark mist was covering the whole region very fast. It was getting darker and the view was getting smaller untill nothing could be seen besides a very close range. In the far a dark and deep growling laughter could be heard. Syndra was frightened.

"What is going on? What is happening to this place?"

"Think! Think of something really joyfully. Of something that makes you happy! Do it!" demanded Lulu.

"Why..."

"It will protect you! You need to focus and try to ignore everything around you... this is very dangerous. Do as I say, please!"

Syndra felt her powers weakening. The dark mist was turning more into black clouds, forming scary shapes. The sinister laugh seem to get closer.

Suddenly Lulu jumped up and hold Syndra at her waist protecting her.

"You cannot take her! You hear me? I will protect her!" she screamed loud.

Then all of a sudden a strange being rushed towards them and smashed them to the ground. It was a dark creature, made out of black clouds and smoke, in shape of a human, twice as big as them; a male, muscular body, having no legs but a giant tail of dusk beneath the pelvis. It seemed to have no mouth but his eyes were made out of white flames. His hands had long, sharp claws and around his ells he had giant, curved blades, smeared with blood. His voice was deep and highlighted with echoes.

"Whimper for mercy, innocuous creatures! It is time to dusk your minds and thoughts! " it screamed.

The creature was hovering over the meadow. Quickly did Syndra and Lulu get up and started fleeing. They ran as fast as the could into the woods around Syndra´s place. But the shadow creature followed them. While running in haste, Syndra asked Lulu what is going on.

"What is this beast? And what is happening with my powers?"

"This is Nocturne! The by far most dangerous being of Runeterra and the darkest champion of the League! You are asleep, Syndra! And he is trying to invade your mind in your dreams. You need to focus and think of positive thoughts! If he gets into your mind, you will die and be forever in his eternal nightmare!"

Suddenly, Syndra got struck down from behind by Nocturne. He pushed her against a tree trunk and impaled her between her arms with his giant blades. Slowly he observed Syndras face, sniffing her like a dog and laughted.

"Fresh blood in the arena I see! You are the Dark Sovereign they are all thinking about? Mmmh, what a tasty, powerful soul you are to consume! I will enjoy it so much to cast out the life and conciousness of your mind! You will be forever mine! Har har!"

And Nocturne open his now visible mouth, ripping his whole head open and creating a swirl of wind. Out of Syndras body came two of her souls: The child version of her, screaming in fear and another spirit that was a very large, strong and bulky version of her shouting in anger at Nocturne. Both spirits were half way out of Syndras body, but didn´t seem to want to let go and soaked up into Nocturne. He was eager and surprised.

"This body is flooding with powerful spirits! This is astronishing! A feast to remember!" he screamed in joy.

Then all of a sudden, an arrow hit Nocturne from behind. It wasn´t a simple arrow. It seemed organic and was drilling into Nocturne´s back. He screamed loud out and released Syndra. He turned around and looked where the arrow originated. In the far distance of the woods, there could be seen a man with a bow attatched to his arm. In wild rage, Nocturne launched into the air and then flew to this strang person.

"You! You will drown in daaaarknesss..." Nocturne screamed.

Lulu was using the distraction to help Syndra. She stroked her face gently and looked into her eyes.

"Dark Sovereign! Focus! Concentrate! You can only wake up thinking of postive thoughts that will fill your soul with joy."

Weakened and exhausted Syndra respond:

"... there are... so many souls... to fill... with joy..."

Lulu hugged Syndra.

In this very moment Syndra saw the man in the far getting chased by Nocturne. He was brave and agile, running around the forest. And for the fact that he saved her, she felt confortable.

"You will survive! Wake up! Please wake up!" said Lulu.

As Syndra closed her eyes she woke up in the very same moment in her bed. It was really a dream. But it felt so alive and real. She breased very fast and never did she felt so much fear before. A bit concerned that she was still sleeping, she went to a window and looked out of it. It was morning and the sun was shining. What just happened made Syndra very confused. She did not feel any of her powers back. It must have been a dream for sure.

Back to her normal, slightly depressed mood, she made herself some breakfast. Generous white bread with butter, apple juice and a slice of cheese. She kind of felt like being home in her village and remembered again how her mother died. Full of wrath she smashed her fists on the table. Then she dressed herself into the new armor she got gifted. She left the house and wanted to seek out for Lulu.

Careless Syndra strolled around Summoner´s Rift, not even bothering what could happen to her. At an open meadow in the middle of a forest, she saw Jax and instandly recognized him. He was training martial arts with dummys made of treetrunks and he used a strange looking, gnarly, golden lamppost for it. Syndra was watching from behind a tree. Even so Jax seem fully concentrated on the training, he saw her and spoke up.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Ya like to watch the old grandmaster warming up for battle training? No need to hide yourself, there is nothing to see that could embarras me."

Syndra then came closer.

"So what´s up? How was your first night in your new home?"

"... to be honest: It was terrible. I had this nightmare that felt so real that I could feel all the pain and exhausting emotions." Syndra sighed.

"Oh, that nightmare is real for sure. We all get them here." chuckled Jax.

"Are you trying to say that this creature... Nocturne... really exists?"

"Yeah, he is kept in a deep pit surounded by thick walls somewhere in Summoner´s Rift. He is a nasty little piece of shit, I tell ya!"

Syndra shaked her head in missbelieve. Jax kept up his training.

"So you are using this thing to fight? Or did you displace your weapons?" ask Syndra a bit amused.

"This is my weapon and the only one I am using. Ever!" responded Jax.

"Really? That does not look very appropriate! Why don´t you just forge a sword?"

"Lady, I use it because this lamppost is all I need, do you understand that?" said Jax in a slightly annoyed tone.

Syndra mumbled.

"Alright! So... what are you so called champions do all time while you traped in here?"

"We prepair ourselfs." responded Jax.

"And for what?"

"The greates battle of our life!"

Syndra shruged.

"The battle against what?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes. And me. And everyone else." ´chuckled Jax.

Syndra hesitated.

"Do you mean every champion?"

"Yes."

"So... this is some kind of arena?"

"You got that, gal!"

"But... how many of us are there?"

Jax stoped his training and leaned on his lamppost. He looked into the sky for a short while and then back to Syndra. Then he put one arm on Syndras shoulder in a companion like way.

"You are the last of the ten Champions. I am one of them, too. There is Lulu, the Fae Sorcress, I heard you two already get along. Then there is the Cristal Vanguard, the Ninetailed Fox, the Arrow Of Retribution, the Dark Child, the Keeper Of Time, the Crimson Reaper and last but not least the Eternal Nightmare. All of us possesing powers that are too dangerous for Runeterra. But you..."

Jax leaned his head towards Syndra.

"... but you are something even more special! Your powers are incredible and gonna change everything! I can see that in your heart."

Syndra answered a bit harsh.

"You do not know my heart! I am not in control of my powers anymore..."

Jax stretched his arms in the air.

"Listen, Baby. I do not want to scare you or anything, because you seem like a nice type and such, but... in a view days, this whole place is gonna turn into a huge battlefield. And we, the ten champions of the League Of Legends will fight each other..."

Syndra gulped and sat on the ground.

"To the death?" she asked quietly.

"To the death!" Jax repreated.

Syndra became afraid and concerned. But Jax encoraged her.

"... come on, buddy. Don´t be afraid. So you lost your powers... big deal. You know what that means?"

Syndra looked at Jax.

"That just means we have to start training your body now, more than ever!"

And Jax gave his hand to Syndra. She took it and he rose her up.

"But... how do you know all that?"

"I just know it, okay?"

"Why would you want to help me? You are a champion, too. At one point we will fight each other..."

"I do not have a reason! I am not even having a reason being in here. I am just who I am. If some crazy people think I have to fight other mighty beings in this arena, so be it. That does mean I should not help them. We are all in the same situation, so we are not enemys, are we?"

"I suppose we are not."

"See! So do not ask me too many questions. I am on your side, do not worry. Alright, lets get you some real weapons for ya and start up with some fitness excercise. Don´t mind me saying, but the hips of yours are tell me there is some fresh, young strength in your body, waiting to be released."

And Jax started some extravagance fitness excercise and battle training with Syndra. For whatever reason Jax helped Syndra, she trusted him and felt confident in herself. Till the afternoon, Jax showed Syndra how to handle a longsword, a lance and as a finale how to fight with a whip - this one Syndra mastered very fast. Still she could not understand why Jax helped her so much. He really seemed to be conserned about Syndra´s fate. Whenever Syndra made a dangerous mistake with the weapons Jax treated her wounds very fast. He felt like a father figure to her. After a while and long exhausting training Lulu joined them.

"Oh, I was looking for you guys the whole day. I had no idea you where here in the woods! I brought you some sweet treats." said Lulu

And she gave Pix some fresh made cookies that he passed on to Jax and Syndra.

"Appreciated, Lulu." said Syndra and then kneeled down so she on the same eye level as Lulu.

"Still... I can not comprehend why you guys are helping me. If it is true that we will fight each other, why would you want me to gain confidence and strenght..." asked Syndra.

"What? We don´t have to fight each other! We can be friends! If you want to..." said Lulu with a smile.

Suddenly Jax hasted to Syndra, grabed her arm, pulled her up and gave her a strong hug.

"Yeees! We don´t fight each other! We are friends!" said Jax in a very faked joyful voice. Then he stared at Syndra and whispered to her.

"Do not tell this poor yordle what I told you! Or anyone else! She has no idea what is going to happen here. And the best for her is to not know about it! She might posess some little magic tricks, but they are harmless compared to the nightbares that dwell within this rift. And she is so innocent! So keep this secret to everybody, okay?" told Jax quietly.

"What are you two whispering?" asked Lulu.

Jax turned around and acted joyful.

"We just got the idea of making a campfire!" said Jax.

"Oooh, that is a great idea! Let´s all stay up at night, so the nasty Eternal Nightmare will not catch us again!" said Lulu.

"You had this dream, too?" asked Syndra.

"All of us have this dream, I already told you." said Jax.

"It is not a normal dream. It´s like another world in which he has all control. The only save place there is are your own positive thoughts." explained Lulu.

Usually, Syndra would not care about anyones feelings getting hurt. But she wanted to keep Lulu without concerne, too. So Jax and Syndra just spend the evening with their little crazy yordle girl. She made a fire, cooked some fish they catched in the sea, Lulu showed them some of her amazing tricks, turning things into harmless creatures, letting flowers and plants grow very fast and making everything glitter. Syndra felt like for the first time in her life, even she did not know these two for a long time, she had real friends that accepted her as she was. But somehow she knew without her powers, she was´t really herself.

At the same time, far away from the Institude Of War, in a town called Bandle City, in a land near Demacia, surounded by endless woods and beautiful meadows, cut off the rest of the continent, there was a small groub of yordles gathering together. It was in the deepest night, at a secret place, four completly different yordles met.

One was Teemo, the Swift Scout, one of the most popular yordle icons, a brave soldier who has a great talent of placing strategic traps and assasinate the enemy in stealth. Like all yordles, he is very short but has a really cute appearience and a high pitched voice. He has light brown, short fur, a green soldier hat and dressed up in carmoflage. He was together with Tristana, a canon wielding female yordle. She had pink hair, blue smooth skin and a confident smile. The third in the groub was Ziggs, and expert of explosive stuff. He looked like a cat, had brown, long furr and huge glases covering his eyes. His smile was broad and consistant, he actually never stops smiling like a madman. He was wearing a bulletproof black vest and heavy boots. The last one was Veigar, a dark looking yordle dressed in a wizzard robe made of metal, cloves made of metal and a blue wizzard hat. His face and appearience could not be seen in this dark clothing. He was one of the only yordle magicians and known to be a rogue.

"Gentlemen, time for our last briefing before the great mission of rescuing our beloved fae sorcress! The day of the great fight in Summoner´s Rift ins near. We need to save her from this terrible and cruel battle." said Teemo.

"Has everyone packed their important tools we need? Guns? Bombs? Magic wants? Supplys? Mushrooms?" asked Tristana.

"I am locked and loaded!" said Ziggs.

"Let´s repeat the plan again, just to be sure: We will travel to the Institude Of War, sneak past the guards, break into Summoner´s Rift and resque Lulu!" said Tristana.

"That´s sounds like a good plan! But why is this maleficent warlock Veigar with us?" asked Ziggs sarcastic.

"Silence, you incompetent imbecile! I am the most important person of you whole operation!" said Veigar angry.

"What do we need you for? I have enough blasting power for the thickest walls in Veloran!" said Ziggs laughing.

"Your moronic mind does not comprehend the fact, that the Institude Of War, the most powerful magical constelation, is protecting Summoner´s Rift with the greatest minds of all time. You really thinks some punny explosion will get us in there?" shouted Veigar.

Teemo calmed them down.

"He is right! We need Veigar. The last day I scouted around the Institude again and I saw that for some reason they have emerged some powerful magic around the valley. There are no longer just giant walls and some simple magical barriers. There is a whole so called "rune prison" constructed! Whatever this is supposed to hold down, it´s nothing I have ever seen. And unfortunatelly Veigar is maybe the only one who has the abilitie to bring us through this!"

"That´s right! You totally depend on me, the mighty Veigar! Hahaha!"

"But why would you help us anyway? You are inclined to the dark. You are evil! Why would you do a good deed in rescuing Lulu?" asked Ziggs.

"It´s all for my own benefit! There is something else in Summoner´s Rift I am craving for! But that is none of your buisness! You are just a means-end to me! You will be my distraction to open a tear in the rune prison." said Veigar.

"We know, we know, Veigar. But don´t get too self confident. We have an eye on you! If something goes wrong, you are the one to blame! And you know the Institude Of War does not like you being around. When they catch you, it is your problem! We are just in for Lulu!" said Tristana."

"Alright now! Stop brabbling. We need to hurry. Every minute we are wasting your Lulu is in great danger! We are clear! The plan is set. Go to the Institude, break in, go past the guards, distract the magician, creat a tear in the run prison, overcome a gigantic wall and break into Summoner´s Rift, one of the most dangerous and wild places in Runeterra filled with nine powerful champions and a horde of unseen unimagineable creatures. Well, sounds like a fun adventure, don´t you think?" said Teemo.

And so, without fear and with confidents, the brave groub of yordles started their journey to the Summoner´s Rift.


End file.
